Superheros
by riowolf
Summary: you don't need to be clark kent to be a superhero. Esp if your name is REAGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking so long to post something new but with the end of the season came an explosion of great material for everyone I didn't know how to meet the high excellence of writing!**

**This is just for fun!**

**I don't own anything but a love for the show, writers, cast and crew...esp Jamie Reagan! **

**Enjoy**

**SUPERHEROS**

Growing up everyone has a superhero they want to be. Superman. Batman. Spiderman. Wonder Woman. Flash Gordon. Captain America. They take on the bad guys and they always win. But what if the super hero was just that bloke down the street? Yeah, that guy? What? He's really your Grandad, dad or brother? She could even be your Gran, mom or sister. Which will it be today?

"Baa baa baa baa baa" sang the little boy as he sat in the front garden by the wall playing with his little cars. He sat here most afternoons in the week when the weather was good to wait for his big brothers and sister to come home from school.

"What are you singing, child?" asked the older woman as she walked over from the front door.

The little boy looked up at this short, plump woman with rich auburn hair with its streaks of white. He smiled lovingly at the woman and held out his favourite car for her, "My car" he beamed.

"Your car? What kind of car is it?" smiled the woman as she swooped down to pick up the delightful little boy that was her favourite grandson.

"Poice car! Daddy's car. And Gwanpaw Enry's car!" he smiled proudly.

"That's right. And they'll be home for dinner tonight," smiled Betty as she kissed her grandson's cheek.

"Let's hope they're all on time for a change!" quipped Mary as she brought her mother-in-law a fresh cup of hot coffee.

"Mommy! My car!" smiled Jamie as he tried to show off his favourite toy but ended up throwing it at his mom instead. "Oopsy!"

"That's ok, Jameson, it was an accident," sighed Mary as she bent down to retrieve the toy.

"Oopsy! Oopsy!" sang Jameson as he clapped his hands together.

"He's found a new word to drive the others crazy with!" joked Betty as she put him down.

"Noooooo!" he wailed as his feet touched the grass.

"Now, now Jameson Henry Reagan!" scolded Betty as she looked into his eyes. The look was all it took to silence the little child. "That's better. Now you come and sit a while with me while i rest me ole irish bones" she added in softer tones.

Jamie looked at his grandma and smiled before taking her hand and waddled to the front step and plopped down on his small butt waiting patiently for a bottle of milk and a cookie.

"What are we going to do whitcha child? You are so antsy and don't sit still for a minute. Why i'm all wiped out with ya," smiled Betty as she gave the little Reagan his bottle and cookie.

"He's like this everyday. Even when he sleeps. Danny won't let him in his bed anymore. Jamie kicks him black and blue," laughed Mary.

"And why would he be in Daniel's bed? Asked Betty in her Irish tones.

"Jamie sneaks into the other kids rooms when he wakes at night. He doesn't seek me or Frank but Danny, Erin and Joe. It is rather sweet," sighed Mary as she lovingly gazed down at her son.

"He's to be in his own bed. None of this soft touch stuff, Mary. He's of good Irish stock, he can whether any storm so he can bide in his own bed" insisted Betty. As much as Mary loved and adored her mother-in-law (and there aren't many women who can boast that fact!), she had to quietly disagree. Jamie loved his older siblings and the feelings were mutual, should anything happen to any of them they'd be at a loss.

"Dwanny! Ewin! Joey!" squealed Jamie as he struggled to his feet on sight of the school bus at the end of the street.

"Slow down Jamie, they'll be at the gate soon," called out Mary as she watched the little boy run faster than his little legs could manage.

"Dwanny! DWWAANNNNYYYY!" yelled Jamie as he saw his big brother hop off the school bus.

"Hey there, kid!" smiled Danny as he caught the youngster as he jumped up into his arms. "What'cha got there?"

"Poice car!" smiled Jamie as he hugged his big brother, he was strong and tickled him to make him laugh.

"Just like dad's car," laughed Joe as he took hold of Jamie from Danny.

"Careful, he's not a toy!" groaned Erin as she watched in fear as her little brother was jostled from brother to brother.

"Ewin! Joey got me!" huffed Jamie as he stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Yeah Ewin, i got him!" smirked Joe as they all headed into the house.

"Ok, you kids get on with your homework while i get this little fella into the bath before dinner," announced Mary as she grasped Jamie tightly.

"Noooooo! No bath! Me wanna pway wiv Dwanny and Joey!" wriggled Jamie.

"Jameson," called Betty from her spot at the front door. Jamie was silent and looked pleadingly to his big brothers.

"Sorry kid, but we got work to do. The quicker you splash about in the bath the quicker we get our homework done then we can all play," smiled Danny as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Okay, Dwany!" smiled Jamie and he went for his bath without further hiccups.

"He's so cute," grinned Danny as he sat down at the table. "What?"

"He's so cute" teased Joe as he mocked his brother.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Sue me!" grouched Danny as he threw his cookie over the table.

"That'll be enough of that young man! Now get on with the books!" snapped Betty as she swiped the back of Danny's head.

"Ow!" yelped Danny with a smile on his face. "But you're still the cutest, grandma!"

"And are you, Daniel Reagan!" blushed Betty as she started to prepare dinner.

Later that night a horrendous thunderstorm hit New York and caused several power outages and severe flooding in a lot of areas. For the Reagan family it caused most of the family to end up huddled together in one room...Except for one.

"Where's Jamie?" asked Erin as she wiped the tears from her face.

"He didn't come to me?" answered Joe as he hid under his parents' duvet. "He wasn't in his room though."

"Danny? Did he come to you?" asked Frank as he lifted the duvet to check on his oldest son, cowering under it for shelter.

"No sir. He's not been in my room at night for weeks," replied Danny as he grabbed the duvet back down over his head as another flash of lightening struck and thunder rolled.

"Frank, where is he?" panicked Mary as they jumped out of bed and wrapped their robes around themselves.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go and check his room." Offered Frank, as he tried to stay calm. "Danny, you keep your eye on your brother and sister, we won't be long."

"Yes sir." Came the muffled replied.

"Yeah! Great warrior that you are!" scoffed Joe. "OWW!"

"I'm brave! I was just checking the bed didn't have any spiders in it!" muttered Danny as he surfaced from the covers. Erin and Joe just looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Where could Jamie be hiding this time?" worried Erin.

"He can't be far. Let's help mom and dad," offered Joe as they all got out of bed.

BANG!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice.

"Jamie!" shouted the siblings in unison and they rushed to the window. There, hanging on with one arm was Jamie, dangling from the tree-house in the back garden.

"Oh no! Jamie!" squealed Erin as she and her brothers went running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" demanded Frank as he was thrust against the wall by three flying children.

"It's Jamie! He's in the tree-house!" shouted Joe as they ran for the back door.

"The tree-house?" exclaimed Mary as she looked to Frank.

"It's okay sweetheart, i'll get him," reassured Frank as he followed the other kids to the garden.

"Dwanny! I'm stuck!" cried Jamie as he was blown about by the wind. He was soaked to the skin and pale with the cold.

"Hang on, kid. I'm coming for you" called D6anny as he grabbed the tree-house ladder that had been blown down. "I'm coming"

"I hurt!" sobbed the little boy as he tried to hold on.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and a spark ignited as it struck the tree branch that Jamie was clinging too.

"Frank!" screamed Mary as she watched in horror as he oldest and youngest sons were thrown to the ground.

Frank, with Erin, Joe and Mary ran to through the garden to where the boys had fallen. They stopped suddenly when they saw Danny and Jamie lying in a massive puddle of water. Well, Danny was lying and Jamie was using him as a surf board.

"Cool Dwanny! Let's do that again!" squealed Jamie in delight.

"I don't think so young man! And what were you doing out in this weather?" demanded Mary as she lifted the youngest from the oldest and took him inside to dry off and check his injuries.

"Well done, son. Good catch," praised Frank as he assisted Danny from the water.

"Thanks dad. I thought he was going to fly away. But when that lightening hit..." stammered Danny.

"Thank god you're both alright," sighed Erin as she wrapped a warm towel around him as he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you Daniel," gushed Mary as she hugged him close.

"How's Jamie" asked Danny as he sat down at the table.

Look for yourself!" laughed Joe as he led everyone to the front room. There, lying wrapped in dry pyjamas and a thick blanket was Jamie, sound asleep.

"Typical, kid! We do all the hard work and you fall asleep like nothing happened!" grinned Danny as he tucked his little brother up tight. Just as he moved away Jamie began to mutter in his sleep.

"What you dreaming of now, kid?" whispered Danny.

"You my superman, Danny," smiled Jamie as he opened his eyes sleepily. "My Superman!"

"Thanks kid!" blushed Danny as he ruffled the little boy's hair once more and turned out the lamp.


	2. Chapter 2

**your wonderful responses has inspired me on!**

**Enjoy xx**

Summer vacations are the time for family togetherness, fun, frolics and as you grow up a lot of mischief. How much trouble can four kids cause? That you expect but from only ONE child...Never THAT much, surely?

"DANIEL FRANCIS REAGAN! YOU GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled Betty as she stood at the back door.

"Uh oh! Someone's in trouble!" smirked Joe as he looked at the older sibling.

"What? I didn't do nothing. Honest" replied Danny as he looked back at his brother and sister.

"Then why is Grandma Betty on the war path with you, eh? You must've done something wrong," sighed Erin.

"DANIEL! I'M WAITING!" yelled the strong Irish woman with the auburn hair and white streaks.

"This is you we're talking about Danny. Since when have you been able to go two days without trouble?" asked Joe as he looked over at their grandmother. "Take cover! She's walking over!" Joe and Erin bolted from the tree-house where they had all been working together to fix it up.

"Daniel Reagan, are you deaf? I have been calling you. Now get yer good self into the kitchen. I want a word with you," growled Betty as she grabbed his elbow and dragged him back to the house.

"Ooohh, whatever he did, i sure don't want to be him right now," muttered Erin.

"Don't worry, Erin. It's Danny. He gets himself into trouble but always charms his way out again pretty quickly," smiled Joe, then added more seriously, "Though i've never seen steam coming out of Grandma Betty's ears that much before..."

"Gee, that's encouraging!" mocked Erin as she swiped her brother's shoulder.

"Oww!" whinced Joe as he looked back in disgust.

"Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!" yelled Jamie from his bed. He'd been stuck inside for three days scratching himself raw due to his chickenpox. Not only was he uncomfortable, he was bored. "MOMMY!"

"Jameson Reagan, what did i tell you about shouting like that?" said Mary calmly as she entered the youngest Reagan's room.

"Why can't i go help with the tree-house now?" he pleaded.

"You're not well enough to go outside. I don't want you getting any sicker before we go to the lake next week," sighed Mary as she tried to explain to the little boy.

"But i'm fine! I only have spots," he tried to reason with his mother.

"Jamie, you still have a nasty cough and if you go outside it will go to your chest and make you sicker. You will stay in bed like a good boy," insisted Mary.

Jamie huffed several times and threw himself back on his pillows in a temper. Mary had to stop herself from smiling or laughing as she watched Jamie's futile attempt at a "Danny-Tantrum".

"If you're a good boy you can have some ice-cream after lunch," offered Mary. This trick worked and Jamie agreed to stay in bed.

"Can i get a book please?" he asked.

"Sure, i'll get you one," smiled Mary and she tucked her little boy up tight and went back to her chores.

"Hey kid! You look like you could do with some company," sighed Danny as he slouched into Jamie's room.

"Danny! Why was Grandma Betty shouting at you? Was you bad again?" asked Jamie as he put his book down and looked towards his brother.

"Nah! Grandma just wanted to talk to me that's all. What you reading, kid?" smiled Danny as he sat next to Jamie.

"A book!" replied Jamie, innocently. Danny rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I can see that, kid! What book are you reading?" he smiled as he lifted said book from Jamie's lap. "Eegh! American history? Jamie, can you even read that? And where'd you get it?"

"I can't read all the words but i like looking at the pictures. Who's that?" asked Jamie as he turned the book so Danny could see.

"That's Teddy Roosevelt. He used to have Grandpa Henry's job, Police Commissioner." Smiled Danny as he looked back at Jamie.

"Cool! Was he a police officer too?" asked the excited child.

"Nah. But he tried to do the best he could for the NYPD. It's a hard job," explained Danny.

"Is that why daddy's been sad?" asked Jamie. Danny looked at him. "Daddy's been sad. And i want to make him happy. Did i do something wrong?"

"No kid, you didn't. It's just that sometimes police officers have to do sad things in their job. That's why it's so hard. But if dad can make things better by catching the bad guys that hurt some old lady or find a missing kid, then it makes it all better, doesn't it?" smiled Danny, softly.

Jamie sat quietly, thinking through what his big brother had told him. "Yeah, Danny. It would make it better. Is daddy going to find that little boy?"

Danny was surprised. Some things were usually not discussed in front of Jamie on account that they were upsetting, so the case of young Leo Gates was never talked about.

"Yeah, kid. Dad's gonna find Leo," sighed Danny as he moved in to cuddle his littlest brother and changed the topic by going back to the book in Jamie's lap.

Later that evening Frank went to see his youngest. Danny had told him of the conversation he had had with Jamie and that he knew about the Leo Gates case. Frank had been trying to protect Jamie from the nasty side of the job ever since he realised the what the uniform was. Now his little 4 year old was paying more attention and his curiosity for information was increasing.

Frank stood in the doorway of Jamie's room and watched his baby dozing in the sunset as it pierced his window. Curled up in a ball, his hair all tousled for being in bed for days and sucking his thumb, Frank wished to God above that Jamie never lost his innocence. He wanted to keep his youngest just the way he was right now.

Frank moved over to straighten out Jamie in his bed and wrap his covers over him. As he did so Jamie stirred a little.

"Hey sunshine. How you feeling?" whispered Frank.

"Itchy" yawned Jamie. Frank gave him a small laugh.

"That's the worst part of having the chickenpox,"

"No its not!" grumped Jamie, sleepily.

"Oh? What is the worst part?" asked Frank, thankful for his son's innocence.

"I don't get to play with the others! But Danny came to stay a while with me today. And he told me all about Teddy Rosafelt!" beamed Jamie as he suddenly woke up full of information.

Frank sat back with Jamie and listened to all the new information that Danny had helped him to learn about the man that had his grandpa's job. Jamie loved learning and was constantly looking for information. Without realising it, Danny had learnt even more about Teddy Roosevelt with Jamie than he had ever done in the classroom. Jamie had a knack of bringing the best out of anyone.

For all the fears and worries that he had over his youngest not being strong, turns out he was the strongest of all his kids yet he had no idea how much his strength was worth.


	3. Chapter 3

**i'm on a roll!**

Vacation by the lake. At last! The family were worried that they would lose out this year on account of Jamie being ill with the chickenpox. But fate played nice and he was well enough to go to the lake after all.

This holiday was going to be the best. Frank was still struggling to cope with the fact that young Leo Gates hadn't been found and that the case was now so cold that it was on the bottom of the pile in his in-tray.

Mary knew that the loss of a child would be unbearable and hoped that it would be something they never had to experience at any time in their lives. She supported her husband, gave him the space he needed to get his head straight but always knew when to pull him back into the family fold.

"Frank, can you set up the barbeque. I think i'll cook up that fish you and the boys caught earlier today," she smiled as she hugged her husband, bringing him back to reality once more.

"Sure. We got some good ones! Jamie, of course, caught the biggest of all! We had to help him reel it in before we lost him off the pier!" laughed Frank as he recalled the situation.

"Daddy! Daddy! DAADDDDDYYYYYYY! HELP!" squealed Jamie as he struggled to hold on to his fishing rod.

Joe and Frank ran over to help. Danny grabbed Jamie around the waist while Frank took the line and Joe picked up the net.

"Wow, Kid! What'd ya think you're doing?" called Danny as he helped Jamie stay on his feet.

"Fishing Danny! You ask silly questions! How you gonna be a cop when you ask silly questions?" retorted Jamie. Joe sniggered loudly as he watched Danny's face.

"That's not what i meant, kid!" sighed Danny, exasperated with Jamie's constant gift for the obvious.

"You asked me what i was doing, so i told you!" sighed Jamie, frustrated with his brother. Joe and Danny looked at each other and smiled. This kid was too darn cute for his own good.

"Whoa!" yelled Frank as he hauled in Jamie's catch. It was a big fresh water trout. The biggest of the day. "Well done Jamie!" smiled Frank as he brought the fish to the pier and let Joe net it.

"Yay! I got the biggest!" he beamed proudly.

"We gotta get a picture of you with the big catch!" smiled Frank as he took the camera out of the tackle bag. "Say FISHCAKES!"

"FISHCAKES!" laughed Jamie as he held his catch high in front of him with his two brothers by his sides.

Well, the boys certainly had fun. Don't forget to talk to Danny later," sighed Mary as she went to the kitchen of the log cabin they were staying in.

"Danny." Groaned Frank. He knew he'd have to have this conversation at some point but now? Really?

"Daniel. Give me a hand with the barbeque, will ya son?" called Frank as he walked passed his oldest.

"Sure thing, dad." smiled Danny. "We having Jamie's catch for dinner tonight?"

"Yep! Your mom is prepping it as we speak. So, how's it going, son? Anything you want to talk about?" asked Frank, casually.

"No, not really. I got a good report at school. What's up dad?" replied Danny. "What did Grandma Betty tell you?"

"What makes you think that Grandma Betty would say anything? Why? What did she say to you?" smiled Frank.

"We weren't doing anything! We was watching a movie," protested Danny, blushing slightly.

"Danny, you're a young man. But you know how strict your Grandma can be. I didn't get to kiss your mom until our 5th date...And then it was your mom that kissed me! Grandma Betty is a power unknown when it comes to sex!" grimaced Frank.

"Whoa, pop! Who said anything about sex? I mean i'm only 14! Linda nad i were just hanging out, that's all!" choked Danny. Frank looked at his son.

"Dad, Linda and i are just friends. We was hanging out. Ergh! Dad! I know all about the birds and the bees. We covered it at school. Besides Father McMurray would ensure i had a first class ticket to hell if he ever thought i had...Well, you know." Stammered Danny.

"Is Danny in trouble?" asked a little voice under the picnic table. Frank and Danny jumped.

"What are you doing here, kid?" blushed Danny.

"Playing hide and seek with Joe and Erin. But they can't find me. I've been here for ages and ages. What's sex?" asked Jamie.

Frank and Danny looked at each other. "Hey, who wants to see if mom's baked her famous apple pie for dessert tonight?" smiled Frank as he tried to brush off the awkward moment.

"ME!" squealed Jamie as he ran off towards the cabin.

"Great save, dad!" smiled Danny.

"Wait till you have to have that talk with your own kids!" smirked Frank.

"Yeah, right! Like that'll ever happen!" scoffed Danny.

"Oh, it'll happen! And when it does, i'm gonna be there to see for myself how you handle it!" grinned Frank as he slapped his son's shoulder and they followed Jamie.

Dinner that evening was a pleasant experience. Laughter, jokes and singing from around the campfire and Frank and Henry on the barbeque. The children listening to Henry's police stories and their father telling them about his rookie days.

"Tell us how you met Grandma," pleaded Erin.

"Well, it was Fourth of July weekend and i was fresh out of the academy. The NYPD were holding their summer ball at the Astoria. I was all dressed up in my new dress Blues and i was sharp. The sharpest of the lot, even if i say so myself!" laughed Henry.

Erin swooned and Danny and Joe just rolled their eyes while Jamie climbed into his Grandma's arms to snuggle.

"I was standing with my mate Ernie Capshaw, he was the then Commissioner's grandson. We were watching all the lovely ladies going by when my eyes spied this goddess in green with the most beautiful auburn hair." Sighed Henry. Betty blushed.

"But she only had eyes for Mick Tolbert, a newly appointed Detective at the 12th. I had my work cut out for me to get her attention," explained Henry.

"What did you do, grandpa?" gushed Erin, in full romantic mode.

"I walked right up to your Grandma and said..."

"Will you have the honour of this marriage," smiled Betty as she remembered fondly. Henry smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Grandpa! You asked her to marry you?" laughed Erin.

"Yes and no!" winked Betty. "Mick was not impressed and Commissioner Capshaw was close by. The Commissioner pulled Mick into a conversation whilst pushing me into your grandfather's arms. We danced the whole night together while Mick Tolbert was attempting to better his career."

"Whatever happened to him?" asked Danny.

"He ended up sleeping with the Commissioner's granddaughter, getting her pregnant and got put into motor pool!" laughed Henry.

"Henry!" scolded Betty as she covered little Jamie's ears.

"He's asleep" whispered Erin.

"Thank goodness!" breathed Danny as he winked to his father.

"Why? What did you two do to him?" asked Joe, suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Frank and Danny in unison. Everyone looked at the pair sceptically.

"More marshmallows anyone?" offered Frank.

"I'll get them!" replied Danny as he and Frank headed to the cabin.

"I won't tell if you don't tell," said Frank.

"Deal. Only how do we keep Jamie from saying anything?" asked Danny, cautiously.

"He'll have forgotten about it!" sighed Frank.

"Dad. Jamie doesn't forget much these days. You really think he won't say anything?" worried Danny.

"It'll be fine. I got'cha back!" promised Frank.

Frank and Danny wandered back to the family with the new supply of marshmallows and conversation got back to the topic of sports and how the Jets would fair that year. Jamie stirred slowly in his grandma's arms as the family became louder with excitement.

"Oh hush! You woke Jamie," scolded Betty as the little boy stretched out across her lap.

"It's ok grandma. What's sex?" replied Jamie.

Silence.

**"DANIEL FRANCIS REAGAN..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next!**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, it means so much xxx**

First day of school, YUCK! It's worse when you don't know anybody there but everyone knows of your brothers and sisters. All the teachers, nuns and priests are looking at you to be just as good as the other members of the family. So, no pressure...

"I don't want to wear it! I don't like the tie. It chokes me." Squealed Jamie as he wriggled in his mom's grip.

"Jameson, you will wear the uniform as you are supposed to. The others wore it and so shall you! Honestly, i never had this much bother with them, not even Danny," sighed Mary as she re-tied Jamie's tie for the 5th time that morning.

"Danny's Danny!" sulked Jamie as he slouched to the floor by the kitchen door once his mom had finished dressing him, again.

"Hi kid! You look smart! You all ready for your first day of school?" smiled Danny as he ruffled Jamie's hair on the way past.

"Danny! I spent ages trying to get his hair to sit right this morning," groaned Mary as she attack Jamie once more.

"Mommmmy!" groaned Jamie as he started to slap her away.

"Give Jamie some space, ma!" laughed Joe as he scoffed down his breakfast.

"Wait till you have children and your last child goes off to school," muttered Mary as she turned away so her children wouldn't see her tears.

The last of her children was taking that big step towards their real independence and she was not looking forward to it. Frank had been with her with Danny, Joe and Erin on their first day of school but he couldn't be there for Jamie's. She was doing it alone and it was her baby.

"Mom? Are you alright?" asked Erin, softly.

"Yes, sweetie, i'm fine. I'm just being silly. Ahem. Right. Have you kids got everything? Right, the bus will be here soon so get yourselves to the bus stop," smiled Mary through her tears.

Erin lead Danny and Joe with embraces for their mom, good luck wishes for Jamie and rushed out the door to school. Mary and Jamie were alone and looking at each other in silence, one in fear of the unknown, the other in fear of loneliness.

"Right young man, let's go!" sighed Mary as she gathered up her bag and Jamie's backpack, took his hand and walked out the house and down the street towards the school.

"Why do i have to go here? Why can't i go with the others?" asked Jamie sadly as he dawdled beside is mom.

"They have to go to a different school because they're older than you. But you'll make new friends here. You love to learn about new stuff, don't you?" smiled Mary as she looked down at her baby.

"Yes. But i don't want to go to school. I want to stay home and play with you and Grandma Betty," sobbed Jamie as he saw the school gates looming closer.

Mary stopped just by the gates and knelt before her youngest, "This is where you go to make you brighter and smarter. You already know so much and we can teach you as much as we know. But here at school they can teach you more. You're a brave boy and a smart Reagan. In fact, i think you're going to be the smartest of us all," she smiled.

Jamie looked at his mom, "Ok. I'll go to school. How will i get home?" he panicked.

"You're mom and i will be right here by the gates when you come out," said a voice behind him.

"Daddy!" squealed Jamie.

"Frank!" exclaimed Mary at the same time.

"Hi! You think i was going to miss this big day?" smiled Frank as he embraced both his son and his wife.

"Thank you Frank" whispered Mary as she cried into his strong embrace.

"I couldn't let you do this one alone. Even i'm not strong enough to let him take this step without you," admitted Frank.

"Daddy! I'm scared?" said a quiet voice.

Frank and Mary parted and Frank picked up his young son. "This is the start of a new adventure for you; it's always a little scary at first but then it gets exciting. Look there's someone else who looks afraid," nodded frank as he pointed out another little boy who was also standing by the gates.

The little boy was standing holding his mom's hand but was watching Jamie and his dad. The little boy said something to his mom and wandered over to the Reagans.

"My name's Zac. It's my first day at school. Is this your dad? He looks cool" smiled the boy, shyly.

"My dad's a detective. And he's the coolest!" boasted Jamie. "I'm Jameson. But you can call me Jamie"

"Hello Jamie," smiled Zac just as the bell went for the start of school. "C'mon, ill race ya!"

"Go!" shouted Jamie as he and Zac ran off without another thought to any of heir parents.

"That's it. He's off on his adventure. What do we do now, Frank?" sobbed Mary.

"We let him grow, Mary. Let him grow."


	5. Chapter 5

**ITS CHRRIIIISTTTMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!**

Christmas. The best time of year when you're a kid. Even though some may have stopped believing in Santa Claus doesn't mean you stop believing...Right?

"DANIEL FRANCIS REAGAN! Will you pack that in, NOW!" shouted Grandma Betty as she grabbed him by his left ear and dragged him back into the house.

"AWWWWW! Grandma! I wasn't doing anything!" wailed Danny as he rubbed his ear, burning as it was from the cold and his Grandmother's grip.

"Less of the cheek young man! I know what i saw! And you had best watch your step. I'm in charge while your parents are away. They might be back tonight but that doesn't mean i can't still watch you like a hawk," puffed Betty as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot, impatiently.

"Grandma! I was playing! And i wasn't hurting anyone. Ask 'em!" moaned Danny as he shuffled his feet.

"He wasn't hurting me Grandma, honest" came a quiet voice behind them. It was Jamie; he had followed them inside after seeing Danny being dragged away. "We was playing. I like snowball fights. And i'm getting good!"

"Well, i don't like snowball fights. Can you not remember the fight you had with Joe? Hmmm? There was a stone in the snowball and it cut his face. I'm not having you do that to Jamie," snapped Betty, worriedly.

"He wouldn't do that to me, Grandma. I'd kick him back if he did," smiled Jamie, thinking this would be the smart thing to do.

"Jameson Reagan, at least i know where you get those ideas from!" retorted Betty as she looked at Danny who just shrugged.

"Get out of your wet clothes it's time for lunch anyway," sighed Betty as she went back to the pot of soup she had on the stove warming through for them.

"Sorry Danny. I didn't mean to get you in trouble," whimpered Jamie.

"It's ok kid. It's not your fault! C'mon, let's get those wet clothes off before we both get into trouble," smiled Danny kindly. Jamie nodded and followed his big brother.

Later that afternoon, Jamie came wandering into the front room and sat down beside Joe quietly. He wanted to ask permission to do something special for his parents getting home but as Grandma Betty had been mad at Danny earlier he was worried about asking her so he went to Joe.

"What's up squirt?" asked Joe fondly.

"Joe, can we decorate the tree? I know Grandpa helped us to choose it last night but i want to get it ready for mommy and daddy," he whispered.

"It's tradition we do it as a family," sighed Joe.

"I know. But i want to surprise them. Please Joe? Please please please," begged Jamie.

"What's Jamie after?" asked Erin as she sat down on the sofa.

"He wants to decorate the tree for mom and dad," sighed Joe.

"You have to wait until tonight, when everyone is here, Jamie. It's tradition" explained Erin.

"Phooey!" spat Jamie.

"Whoa! Jamie, that's not nice!" exclaimed Erin.

"Phooey! Phooey! Phooey!" yelled Jamie back as he jumped up from his seat and stamped his feet on the floor.

"What's the ruckus?" asked Danny as he sauntered in with an apple in his mouth.

"They won't let me decorate the tree for mom and dad!" sulked Jamie as he glowered at Erin and Joe like they were the bad guys.

"Danny, it's tradition," insisted Erin.

"Tradition, yes. But if Jamie wants to do something nice then why shouldn't he. We don't even know what time mom and dad are getting back. Besides the tree looks sick just standing there all bare!" smirked Danny.

"Please guys? I promise not to bug you again...well, for today at least!" smiled Jamie, innocently with his puppy dog eyes.

"Aww! Anything for that look. C'mon, Erin. It'll be fun!" smiled Joe as he scooped up the youngest Reagan and carried him towards the box of decorations that had been sitting waiting.

"If we get into trouble i'm blaming you Jamie," sighed Erin as she gave in and joined the decorating party.

While the kids decorated the tree, Betty was on the phone to their parents. They were not far from home and would be there earlier than planned. They wanted to surprise the kids with their early return.

"I'm sure they will love it!" beamed Betty as she took the phone and wandered through to see if any of the kids wanted to talk to their parents. She was met with chaos as decorations lay everywhere.

All the kids stood in silence. Jamie looked up at his grandma and put a finger to his mouth as if to say "It's a surprise"

Betty just smiled, she had two surprises to keep now. "It seems the kids are busy out in the snow just now. I'll tell them you called. We'll see you later. Drive safe." She hung up.

"Please don't be mad. It's a surprise," pleaded Jamie.

"And it'll be better if we get the place cleaned up too!" smiled Betty as she rolled her sleeves up and helped her grandchildren.

A few hours later, Frank and Mary were home. They walked into the front room and were met by a warm fire and a beautifully decorated tree.

"Surprise!" yelled Jamie as he jumped out from behind the tree.

"Well, hello to you too" laughed Mary as she hugged him.

"It was my idea," he beamed.

"I'm sure it was. And did you all help?" smiled Frank to the others, standing embarrassedly close by.

"We saved the best bit for you dad. Can you put the star on the top?" asked Jamie as he handed it to his father.

"Why don't we do it together?" he offered as he picked up his youngest onto his shoulders and supported him as he reached over to place the star.

"Perfect!" beamed Jamie, proudly.

"Perfect!" smiled everyone else.

"And Danny didn't get into trouble at ALL while you were away!" beamed Jamie. Everyone laughed as Danny tried to escape.

"Thanks kid! I gotta date, d'ya mind if i go now?" asked Danny, nervously.

"I hope you've got protection!" called Betty from the kitchen. Everyone stopped and looked at Danny.

"G-g-g-grandma!" he quailed.

"What? It's cold outside so make sure you're protected from the weather! What d'you think i was talking about? Honestly, young man..." tutted Betty as she looked at everyone staring at her. Danny ran for the door while everyone else giggled.

"Did you get me a present?" asked Jamie as he innocently changed the subject.

"We didn't, sweetie. Santa told us that he would sort all that out," replied Mary. Jamie was not impressed.

"But he's not here for ages yet," he cried. "And you always bring me something back from your trips."

"We didn't have time. But i'm sure Santa will have something really special for you to make up for it," offered Frank as he smiled at Erin and Joe, who were both now old enough to know the truth.

"Phooey!" said Jamie as he kicked the sofa and stormed off to his room.

"Jameson!" scolded Mary in shock.

Jamie didn't stop on the stairs to apologise but stamped his way up them even louder shouting, "Phooey! Phooey! Phooey!" as he went.

"Danny!" chimed Frank and Mary.

"Ahhhhhhh PHOOEY!" came the curse in the kitchen.

"MA?!" exclaimed Frank as he looked incredulously at his mother.

**"What?" asked Betty innocently. Who knew?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SILENCE! EXAMINATIONS IN PROGRESS ! SHHHHH ! LOL!**

Exam time. Where parents fear to tread. But little siblings, not so scared as it seems.!

"Danny! Danny! DANNY!" yelled Jamie from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jamie! Pack that in! Danny's studying. He's got his SATs starting next week," explained Erin as she came out of the kitchen to hush the little Reagan.

"But he promised to take me to the basketball court and teach me to shoot hoops this afternoon," Whined Jamie.

"Well, if Danny even wants to think about heading for the NYPD he's gotta get through school first. Mom and dad haven't been happy with his grades this semester," added Joe as he followed through from the kitchen also. "I'll take you to the court if you want, bud"

"But Danny promised," sulked Jamie.

"I know but maybe when he has time for a break he can take you, ok" offered Erin in exasperation. If Jamie did this to Danny what was he going to do to her this time next year when she would be preparing for her SATs.

"Like i'd bother you Erin. You're already smarter than the rest of us" sighed Jamie as he answered her thoughts and took Joe's hand, leaving Erin dumbfounded.

Danny was hard at the books. Well, staring at them anyway. He hated revision. If he didn't know it now how was he supposed to learn it all by Monday when the SATs started? "Damn!" he growled as he dropped his head down hard on the open book on his desk.

"Danny? Are you ok sweetie?" asked Mary as she popped into his room with fresh laundry.

"Yeah ma. I'm just having trouble getting the books to make sense right now," sighed Danny, forlornly.

"Why don't you start with your best subject and go from there?" suggested his mom.

"That's just it, ma. I don't really have a best subject do i?" he smiled weakly.

Mary pulled a chair up to the desk and sat beside her eldest. He was always so strong and confident but just lately it seems to have dissolved a little.

"What is it, Danny? What is it really that has you worried?"

"It's Linda. She went on a date on Friday night, with Mac Bright. He's supposed to be my best mate. He called last night to brag about how far he went..." he stopped and blushed, maybe he shouldn't be having this conversation with his mom.

"I'm sure Linda is a good and smart enough young woman not to cross such a line at this time. I know you two had your disagreements over silly things. And if i'm honest you did jump off the handle like a bull to a red cloth over that last argument," sighed Mary.

"I know i did, ma. And i've wanted to call Linda and tell her but i'm afraid she won't talk to me. Now i have Mac bragging lies about her, all i want to do is take his head and shove it down the toilet!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Daniel Reagan you are so like your grandfather it's frightening!" laughed Mary as she hugged her son. "It'll all come right in the end. You still trust Linda enough to know that she would never behave in that way. Be her friend right now and a gentleman and go defend her honour. Maybe then you'll get your head screwed on for your exams!"

"Yeah, ma. You're right. I love you, ma. Thanks." Beamed Danny, blushing again.

"You better go now while i'm still in a good mood. Be back by 4 mind" instructed Mary as she handed her son his jacket. Danny grabbed his coat, kissed his mom and ran out the door beaming with confidence.

"Try again Jamie. You nearly got it!" smiled Joe as he handed the ball to his little brother.

"Like THIS!" squealed Jamie as he launched himself at the same time as the ball. Joe was laughing loudly and ran after the ball once again!

"Want me to help you a bit more?" offered Joe.

"Please! I keep missing!" growled Jamie as he took the ball again.

"Ok. You ready?" asked Joe as he stood behind Jamie. "1,2,3, SHOOT!" as he called out he lifted Jamie high just as he [Jamie] shot the ball. It flew through the air and lobbed into the net.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" squealed Jamie and Joe together as the brothers bounced around in glee.

"You did it! You did it Jamer!" laughed Joe as he lifted his brother high in the air.

"I did Joe, I did it!" he shouted. "Let's do it again!" And so the two brothers spent the rest of the afternoon shooting baskets until it was time for dinner.

"...And Joe taught me to shoot baskets and i scored! Didn't i, Joe? I scored lots and lots!" said Jamie as he told everyone at the table that night.

"That's fantastic Jamie!" cooed Mary as she ruffled his hair as he filled his mouth with meatballs. "Slow down before you choke!"

"Sorry i couldn't help you today, kid," sighed Danny as he looked over to Jamie. Jamie looked back and smiled his tomato sauce smile. Danny had to laugh out loud, "How can you make eating meatballs so messy yet so cute?"

"Cos i'm me!" grinned Jamie, then added, "Did you get your study done?"

"Not quite but i'm gonna hit the books after dinner," replied Danny confidently. Mary looked at her eldest and smiled. All was well with him and Linda again, she could breathe that at least now, Danny would make the effort for his girl if not for himself.

Later that evening, Jamie went to see Danny before bed. "What you reading?" asked Jamie innocently as he climbed up onto Danny's bed.

"American Civil War and Civil Rights movement," replied Danny as he scratched his head.

"What's that about?" asked Jamie as he snuggled up with his favourite teddy bear that he'd brought with him.

"They're two big moments in our country's history. It's about freedom and treating people right and as equals," shrugged Danny as he tried to find the best way to explain it to this young mind.

"War is bad, isn't it?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, some might think that and most people don't want it, that's for sure. Y'see kid, the north and south of the country had different views and wanted different things. The black people were treated badly by some folks and others wanted them to be treated just like you and me. So the country split for a while and there were these battles as north and south fought to be right," explained Danny.

"The President at the time was Abraham Lincoln and right at the end of the war someone shot him because they didn't believe he was fit to be the leader of our country..." added Danny.

Jamie lay listening to his brother for hours as he learned about history, science, maths, whatever Danny would be studying and he did this every night until the SATs were completed. Unbeknown to anyone including Danny, Jamie had been the teacher as well as the student. He had unwittingly helped Danny study for all his exams and when the results came in no-one was more surprised than Danny himself


	7. Chapter 7

**and another one for your enjoyment.**

**for those that review but I can't PM directly to thank (IRIS!) you are wonderful in every kind word you offer. To you all, I thank you xx**

It's not the winning it's the taking part that matters...Right? Well, it depends on the Reagan involved.

"Ok, are we already? Jamie! Will you hurry up!" shouted Mary, exasperatedly as she picked up the picnic basket by the back door.

"Why do i have to go? I'm not even on the team," moaned Jamie as he sauntered through the kitchen.

"We are going to support your grandfather at the handball tournament. It's not often the Police Commissioner actually partakes in the competition. There was an opening and your grandfather decided to sign up...With Danny," groaned Mary.

"Exactly. They'll spend more time fighting over who should've played the last point. Can't i stay home?" pleaded Jamie, as he tried his well tested puppy-dog look.

"Put those puppies away young man. You are still only 10 years old and i am _not_ leaving you home alone just yet! In fact, i don't plan on letting you leave at all," muttered Mary as she ushered Jamie through the door and towards the car.

"How long will the tournament last?" asked Jamie as he lifted his head from his gameboy console.

"I don't know. Most of the afternoon, i would imagine. Your father won't be able to join us this afternoon and Joe has football practice, so it's you and me. Grandma Betty will be there too," smiled Mary, trying to make it sound like fun.

"Ergh!" groaned Jamie as he went back to his super Mario game. Mary sighed as she knew this was the last place her youngest wanted to be.

"Hey Mrs Reagan," smiled Linda as she stood up from her seat next to Grandma Betty.

"Linda! How lovely to see you. Danny didn't tell me you were coming along," smiled Mary as she embraced Danny's girlfriend. "So, how is your training going?"

"Just fine thanks. I move into theatres next week, i'm really looking forward to it. Hi Jamie," smiled Linda as she caught his eye. Jamie blushed.

"So, you ready to cheer on your brother and grandfather with me?" asked Grandma Betty as Jamie sat beside her.

"Hmm" shrugged Jamie, non-committedly. Betty was not impressed.

"And what's got your cat's tail?" she asked looking at Mary as she sat beside them too.

"Ah, he wanted to stay home," explained Mary.

"And miss this time with the family? I should think not," exclaimed Betty in her broad Irish lilt.

Jamie groaned inwardly and wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

"C'mon Jamie, i'm going to get some sodas, you wanna help?" smiled Linda. Jamie shrugged and nodded his head.

Danny was standing with his Grandfather, not paying attention to the game plan but watching his girl look after his little brother. She was something special alright.

"Danny! Are you listening to me? If we're gonna beat that O'Hanlan then listen up rookie!" instructed Henry as Danny rolled his eyes and grinned back at his grandfather.

"So, how's school?" asked Linda as they walked over to the drinks kiosk.

"Ok. I got an A on my maths test yesterday," smiled Jamie, shyly, not making eye contact. This was the first "woman" he'd ever really spoken to other than his mother, grandmother or sister. He had friends that were girls but this was a woman and a pretty blonde one too!

"You got a girlfriend yet?" teased Linda. Jamie shock his head and blushed even redder. "Danny says you like a girl called Toni, is that right?"

Jamie was now getting angry with Danny. "She's my friend. Her dad was a Rookie when she was born and dad was his CO [_author's note – although i don't plan to bring Toni Renzulli into the story physically, she will be mentioned from time to time.]_

"Oh, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to pry. Just that Danny says she's a really good friend to you and that you look out for her too," replied Linda calmly.

"Yeah, we look out for each other. But we don't get to see one another that often on account that her dad works at the 12th and dad's now at major cases. Did you know that Danny wants to be a cop?" gushed Jamie.

"Yeah. But he's got to get through college first," smiled Linda.

"You go to college?" asked Jamie as they moved to the front of the queue.

"I'm training to be a nurse at King's General. I hope to qualify next year. What would you like? I'm buying," she grinned as Jamie finally looked at her directly.

As the afternoon moved on, Jamie and Linda got to know each other more and more. If ever Linda was going for drinks or food, Jamie would always offer to lend a hand. It was while he was running a drinks run for Linda that he came under the attention of the school bully, who didn't careless that he was a Reagan.

"Look at this runt! He's running around for his _girlfriend_" mocked Zac [_chapter 4_] as he swatted the drinks tray from Jamie's hands. "Oops! A little dropsy there Reagan!" The other boys in the gang all sniggered.

"What d'you want Zac?" muttered Jamie as he bent down to pick up the dropped cups.

"What do i want? That A grade was mine Reagan. You should've let me see your paper!" sneered Zac as he put his foot onto Jamie's hand and pressed it hard to the ground.

"That's cheating! And Reagan's don't cheat" grimaced Jamie.

"Who asked you? I wanted that A, it's all you had to do. Now i guess you'll be picking up my lunch tab for the rest of the semester!" grinned Zac as he gave his foot an extra twist on Jamie's hand. It was so hard that Jamie heard his bones cracking and pain shot up his arm.

"I'm not paying for your lunch!" seethed Jamie, determinedly.

"Really? And who's gonna do anything about it?" leered Zac as he leaned in towards Jamie's face.

"I will!" came a stern voice behind the pack of boys. They all turned around and were faced with several angry looking women and in front of them, leading them was Linda.

"Zac Malloy! How dare you! How could you? After all the promises you made me. They were all lies. Get your foot off Jamie this instant!" snapped Zac's mom, who was not only exceedingly embarrassed by her son's actions but even angier than any mother on the planet.

"As for the rest of you, i believe your mom's have something to say to you too," said Linda as she turned and invited the moms army to proceed towards their sons. Within seconds there were wails and cries as the boys were dragged home by their ears in front of a very full park.

Mary and Betty stood back while Linda took a few steps forward and went to Jamie's aid, "You were really brave standing up to that boy."

"No i wasn't. I was a wimp!" he sobbed as he cradled his hand and sat down on the ground. Linda helped him up as he tried to fight the pain.

"Jamie!" called Danny as he came running over. "What happened?" he asked as he saw the tears on his brother's face.

"I got it Danny, you go back to your game. I'll take Jamie to the ER and get his hand sorted." Offered Linda.

"I'm coming too" insisted Danny.

"No. I want Linda," pleaded Jamie as he snuggled into her side.

"Ok kid. You'll call me?" asked Danny as he looked towards his girl.

"I will. You go and win that cup for your brother," she smiled as she pulled her car keys out and helped Jamie to her car.

"Why didn't he tell us about the bullies?" asked Danny, annoyed.

"I guess he was trying to live up to the Reagan name. It can't be easy on him being the youngest," sighed Betty.

"I am gonna win that cup for him. He's the winner today," muttered Danny as he headed off to join Henry on the ball court.

A few hours later, Linda and Jamie arrived back at the Reagan house and we given a warm welcome home. Jamie was fussed on and treated like an invalid by all the women. Danny took Linda to one side to thank her for her help in the matter.

"Really, Linda, i don't know what to say. We were gonna go to the movies after the tournament but i guess we can go another night. And i will treat you to a proper dinner before hand," he smiled shyly.

"Danny Reagan, you don't have to do that. I'm happy with dinner here with your family. I like them and Jamie is special. You have a wonderful bond, keep looking out for him. I was your backup today and it was fun!" she smiled as she kissed him softly.

"ERRIINNNN!" groaned Jamie as he fought his big sister off him.

"If you were to sit still for five minutes you would've been able to drink your hot chocolate and not wear it!" said Erin defensively.

"Linda! I think Erin just scared me for life. I think i need the hospital again. Maybe even plastic surgery! She's ruined me!" wailed Jamie as he sought out Linda's attention.

"Let's have a look first," smiled Linda as she walked over to the young boy.

"What d'you mean? Have a look?"


	8. Chapter 8

**this was a little hard to write but I hope it's ok! Let me know! xx**

When fights happen usually one or all parties are to blame but when it comes to burying the hatchet, who will be the bigger person and make that first move?

"C'mon kid! Get up! You're sleeping the summer away!" shouted Danny as he came into Jamie's bedroom one morning.

"Egh! Danny! I don't need to get up so early, i'm on VACATION! It's not like you didn't do this!" groaned Jamie as he hid under the covers once more.

"Oh no you don't! This is payback for all the times you came running into my room at 5am looking for company to watch Barney! Now get up, mom needs help getting the house sorted before we all to the lake for one last family vacation." Smiled Danny as he pulled at the covers.

"Danny, just go away!" yelled Jamie as he fought to keep hold of his sheets.

"What's wrong with you kid! What are you hiding?" demanded Danny as with one final tug he yanked the sheets from the bed. Once he had discarded them he turned to look at his brother. "Jamie?"

"Go away Danny!" huffed Jamie as he hid his head under the pillows.

"Ok, now i know there's something wrong!" shouted Danny as he lunged for the pillows, once he had them he saw why Jamie was hiding. "Oh man!"

Jamie sat up in his bed and glared at his big brother, "Happy now? Now you can see what that _play_ fight left me with!"

"Oh Jamie, i'm sorry kid. Why didn't you tell me to stop," groaned Danny.

"I did! I yelled at you to stop but you wouldn't! You said you were teaching me basic skills that they taught you at the academy. Did they teach you how to make a mess of your little brother!" shouted Jamie.

"Hey, boys! What's with the yelling? We had enough of that last..." Frank didn't get to finish his sentence. Upon entering Jamie's room he saw the bruises to his youngest's face and the guilt ridden all over his eldest's.

"That from last night?" asked Frank sternly.

Neither son answered him. Danny gave Jamie his pillow back and went to leave the room.

"I'm sorry kid, i really didn't mean it," sighed Danny as he reached the door.

"Yeah!" scoffed Jamie as he looked away and out of his window. Frank sat with Jamie.

"He was showing off to his buddies last night, he said he was sorry," sighed Frank.

"But he doesn't mean it!" spat Jamie as he tried to hold back his tears. "He thinks i'm a joke. I can't do anything right for him these days. I know he's older and i'm the youngest but do i have to be the butt of _all_ his jokes lately?"

"I'm sure it's not that bad, son" stated Frank. Jamie looked his father and shrugged. "C'mon, your mom needs help if we're going to get to the lake in time," smiled Frank sadly.

Several hours later, the cars were packed up and everyone was settled in for the drive to the lake. As Danny's car was in the shop he rode in with his parents, Joe and Jamie. And being tradition, Jamie was stuck in the middle even though Joe did protest on his behalf.

They were not even at the end of the street when it started. Danny was _playfully_ nudging Jamie in the ribs and he was trying to ignore it.

"C'mon kid. Talk to me," pleaded Danny. Jamie turned his head and growled at him. Danny laughed which made Jamie even madder.

"Danny, leave him alone," suggested Joe as he leaned forward to watch his brothers.

"Jamie, i'm real sorry," prodded Danny. Again Jamie growled and turned away, sidling up to Joe. Frank looked in his rear view mirror and sighed inwardly as he saw Danny tear himself up over his actions.

The Family arrived at the lake without anymore incidents with Danny or Jamie but the youngest made his escape as quickly as possible once the car was parked. He took his backpack and immediately followed Joe to his room and sat on the lower bunk.

"You can have the top one if you like?" offered Joe as he dumped his backpack by the foot of the beds.

"I'll take the bottom one Joe, it's ok." He said sadly.

"Danny's Danny, Jamie. He's always gonna act first think later. I'll be surprised if he gets through the academy in one piece!" smiled Joe as he sat beside his brother. Jamie remained quiet. "What is it Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged and got up to unpack his things.

"You know, you're going to explode if you don't talk. Ever since that incident with Zac you've become a different person," sighed Joe.

Again Jamie stayed silent. Joe knew when to stand back. Somehow he knew that when he was ready, Jamie would talk.

For the first few days of the holiday, Jamie was by himself shooting hoops down by the court or off walking around the park, generally trying to stay out of Danny's way. This in turn was really annoying Danny.

"What do i have to do? I said i was sorry!" he seethed as he paced by the barbeque where he and his father had many man to man chats. Including the one where a 4 year old Jamie first heard about sex!

"Give him time Danny. He's struggling a bit. He's hitting puberty and you know how rough that can be!" smiled Frank as he drew on his cigar.

"I wasn't _that_ bad, was i?" grimaced Danny with one eye on his father.

"No...You were worse," grinned frank and Danny gave a small chuckle.

"He's adjusting. Soon he's going to be the only one left at home. Joe's almost a senior at high school and as he graduates, Jamie starts. He's always had you to back him up at the end of the day if he ever got into trouble, now he has to fend for himself. I guess he's feeling a little abandoned right now," explained Frank.

"How? We're there for him every day. We're never far from the house. And even Linda's there. What more does he want?" groaned Danny.

"Give him time and space. You and Linda are getting pretty serious." Stated Frank as he subtlety changed the conversation. Danny blushed as he thought about Linda.

"Yeah. I'm kinda thinking she's the one," he sighed happily.

"Good for you son. Good for you. But get through the academy first!" he instructed.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" saluted Danny as he grinned back.

It had been a strained week between Danny and Jamie but by the time it came to going home they were at least exchanging polite conversation. Until the final evening.

"Hey kid, You wanna be on the winning team?" laughed Danny as he chose Jamie for the siblings final basketball match. Erin and Joe against Danny and Jamie.

Jamie looked to Joe, with whom he had spent much of his non-alone time with. Joe nodded his encouragement to make the effort with Danny so Jamie agreed to be on his team.

They had been playing well when suddenly Donnie went for the ball as Joe was about to shoot. In his eagerness he shot down Jamie who was trying to do the same thing. Danny pushed Jamie hard that the younger lost his balance and fell badly on the court floor.

"Hey, Danny! Watch it man!" shouted Joe as he bent down to check on Jamie.

"Ah, it was fair and square! Don't be such a wet rag, Jamer!" scoffed Danny.

That was it. With a bloodied head from where he hit the floor, Jamie stood up suddenly and charged at Danny. Before anyone knew what was happening, Jamie was raining punches down on his big brother who had fallen over with the force of impact from his brother's attack.

"STOP TELLING ME I'M A WIMP. I'M NOT YOUR PUNCHBAG FOR LOUSEY SNIDE REMARKS! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE OLDEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FIND FAULT WITH ME!" screamed Jamie as his fists continued to fly.

"Jamie! JAMIE!" screamed Erin as she and Joe ran to split them up. Mary, Frank, Henry and Betty came running from the cabin when they had been enjoying a quiet came of bridge when they heard the ruckus.

"C'mon Jamer, get off him!" shouted Joe as he tried to pull Jamie off Danny but he was too determined to give Danny the best he had in him.

"I'm a Reagan too!" he screamed before Frank hauled him off and gave him to his mother. Jamie pushed her out the way and ran into the cabin.

Everyone stood in silence as Joe helped Danny up off the ground.

"Wow! I was beginning to wonder when the Reagan temper would kick in," muttered Betty as she looked at her family.

"Dad..." muttered Danny but he was met with just a look. He knew himself he had overstepped his mark and belittled his little brother again. "I'll go talk with him,"

"No. I will" said Joe as he headed towards the cabin.

"Jamer?" called Joe softly as he entered their room. No sound but for a few sniffs as Jamie fought his tears. Joe sat beside him on his bunk.

"C'mon, what is it?" asked Joe, calmly.

Still silence and sniffs, then a sudden gasp, "Why can't i be a good Reagan?"

"Hey, you are a good Reagan! You're going to be the best of us," smiled Joe as he tried to get Jamie to look at him.

"But i can't do anything right? Danny always knocks me down. And if he's with his buddies from the academy it's like he's embarrassed to have me around. You don't mind if i hang out with you, do you?" sniffed Jamie as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Danny's a jackass! He's just trying to look cool with his mates. You know he loves you. We all do. But Danny likes to be right even when he's not. And he has us to keep him in line. Now he knows not to mess with you!" smiled Joe.

Jamie offered a small sheepish grin as he thought about the punches he threw.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side!" joked Joe as he stroked Jamie's hair. "Let's get you cleaned up before bed. You got any pain in your head?"

Jamie shook his head and cuddled into Joe, "Don't go, Joe. Please, don't go. Don't ever go."


	9. Chapter 9

**don't you just love weddings?!**

Weddings are beautiful, aren't they? They're a time for family and friends to celebrate the union of two individuals who love and cherish one another...Yeah then there's the problem with the bride's brothers and the groom...

"Ma! Ma! MOM!" yelled 12 year old Jamie as he came sauntering into the kitchen, half dressed, shirt half tucked in, tie all squint and hair, well let's just say it needs a brush!

"Jameson! What on earth do you think you look like! Get back upstairs and dress yourself! I'm not having you embarrass this family today!" panicked Mary as she fussed over her son.

"Ma! That's what we've got Danny for!" groaned Jamie as he tried to escape his mother's administrations to his hair and clothes. "I only came down cos i can't do these cuff link things"

"Oh. Why didn't you ask one of your brother's to help you?" tutted Mary as she scowled at him.

"They were busy making themselves look pretty!" sniggered Jamie as he recalled the battle over the bathroom he witnessed between Danny and Joe not an hour earlier.

"Why Danny couldn't stay at his place last night, i don't know. Linda's meeting us here to go in the family car, right?" asked Mary as she tried to remember the plans.

"Ma, calm down. I've never seen you so flustered before," smiled Jamie but it soon left his face as he decided to escape as quickly as possible from the kitchen.

As he walked through the house to the stairs he passed his father as he did his tie, "I wouldn't go in there if i were you. I think mom's about to explode!"

"Jameson, i heard that!" shouted Mary. Jamie exchanged a sheepish grin with his father and ran back up to his room to finish getting ready. Frank, on the other hand, took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and was met by a vision of loveliness as the Mother of the Bride turned to him.

"My beautiful wife!" he smiled.

"Now what d'you want?" she retorted, stressed above stressed.

"I want you to relax. Everything is in order. I'll get the boys ready and you see to Erin. There's far too much giggling going on in her room for her to be even close to being ready. And when she is, it will be my honour to escort our daughter to the church," smiled Frank as he took his bride in his arms and soothed her worries away.

"As much as i want her to be happy, i just can't get used to John Boyle. His family are so...And we're..." sighed Mary, nervously.

"We're proud Reagans and he's the one who should be lucky. He's joining _our_ family!" he insisted. Mary took a deep breath and kissed her beloved before going upstairs to check on the bride. Frank meanwhile was left to ponder his own thoughts regarding John Boyle.

"I still don't like him!" snapped Danny as he did his tie to his dress blues uniform.

"Neither do i but he's marrying our sister. At the end of the day, we're there for her." Sighed Joe as he put on his jacket just as Jamie wandered into the room.

"What's wrong with your faces?" smarted Jamie as he tucked his shirt in.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" smirked Danny as he made a grab for Jamie and started to straighten him out.

"Get off, Danny!" squirmed Jamie but he was attacked on the other side by Joe.

"Mom's not letting any of us out of this house until we're _all_ presentable and that means a full inspection at the front door!" smirked Joe as he tied Jamie's tie. Jamie was stuck there and was redressed by both his brothers.

As the brothers dressed Jamie, Mary went up to check on Erin and her bridesmaids. To her surprise when she opened Erin's door, there before her stood a beautiful bride.

"Oh my, Erin. You look..." her words were lost.

"Oh ma, don't. You'll set me off too!" blubbed Erin as she reached for her mother's hand. Just then Grandma Betty arrived and she too was struck wordless. The bridesmaids left the women alone as went to wait for the cars downstairs. As they walked past the boys' room, Joe and Danny emerged and set the girls into throws of giggles. Jamie watched from behind and rolled his eyes.

"Well, now, aren't you just the prettiest bride on the street," cooed Betty as she straightened Erin's veil, the same veil that Mary had wore at her wedding and Betty, her own.

"Oh, Grandma, thank you for the veil, it's so beautiful," smiled Erin.

"It's the family tradition. Now you hold on to it for your daughter," sighed Betty as she wiped a tear from Erin's cheek, kissed her and took her leave to go to the church.

Soon it was just mother and daughter alone in Erin's room.

"I know you don't all approve of John but i love him so much..." started Erin, nervously.

"Then that is all that matters. If he makes you happy then we cannot ask for anything more. Be happy Erin. You are beautiful as you are smart and you are my little girl. I'm so proud of you, sweetie." Smiled Mary as she embraced her daughter.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Frank entered the room. The sight of his only daughter in her wedding gown was a sight he had always tried to envision but could never quite see it until she actually stood in front of him in this moment. He was speechless.

"I'll get everyone else away and we'll see you at the church," beamed Mary as she kissed her daughter then her husband as she passed him on her way out.

"Wow! I don't know what else to say... You're exquisite," he smiled proudly. Erin had to dab her eyes once more as she felt the tears building again.

"I've never felt prouder than at this moment. I love you, sweetheart," sighed frank as he kissed her cheek and then lifted her veil over her head and into place.

Meanwhile, Mary was frog marching everyone to their cars, "Right, that's everyone!" she announced to the driver as he closed the door and the procession took off down the street for the few blocks drive to their church.

Frank carefully guided Erin down the stairs in her beautiful gown towards the waiting car. There at the bottom of the stairs, holding her flowers was Jamie.

"Why aren't you with Danny and Joe?" asked Erin.

"I wanted to see you before the others. I don't want you to leave, Erin. You're my lawyer and i need you," mumbled Jamie as he shuffled his feet.

Erin took her little brother in her arms, "I'm always going to be here for you, whenever you need me. I couldn't leave home and forget you, you're too precious, Jamie."

"But who will i have to help me beat Danny at basketball?" sobbed Jamie.

"You have Joe. And i'm not going to be moving away from Brooklyn, this is still my home," smiled Erin, fighting her own emotions.

"I hate to break this up but we've gotta get going, the wedding can't start without its bride," smiled Frank as he took Jamie's shoulders and looked at him lovingly.

"Here's your flowers Erin," sniffed Jamie as he handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you Jamie. You're my good luck charm today. How bout we do something a little different?" smiled Erin as she looked at Jamie and her father. Both raised the same eyebrow in curiosity.

"What happened to Jamie?" panicked Mary as she came to the realisation that he hadn't been in any of the family cars.

"It's ok, he's with Erin and Dad," laughed Joe as he hung up his cell. "Jamie wanted to have a quiet word with Erin before the big kick off. Dad says to go ahead and go with the flow"

"What does that mean, Joseph?" asked Betty suspiciously.

"I don't know, grandma but we'd better do as we're told as i think the bride is arriving!" announced Danny as he spied the bridal car.

Everyone took their places and their seats. In a change to the usual bridal procession, Frank escorted Mary to her seat then stood beside her waiting. Everyone in the congregation looked on in surprise as the bridal march rang out and the ceremony began.

Erin's bridesmaids walked down with Danny and Joe as their escorts before Erin appeared at the church entrance. And there by her side, proud as punch was Jamie, ready to walk her to her father who would then walk her to her soon to be husband.


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny's turn!**

To be the bravest doesn't mean being the strongest or the smartest. It helps to be human.

"Hey, Kid! Are you busy on Saturday?" asked Danny on the other end of the phone.

"No, why, what's up, Danny?" asked Jamie as he sat on the stairs to talk to his brother.

"I need your help with something. Joe's busy with academy stuff and Erin's about to pop. Besides you always have the cute factor and i need that, buddy. You in?" laughed Danny, nervously.

"Danny, what you up too?" asked Jamie suspiciously.

"Don't worry kid you'll not get into trouble. In fact, i think you'll get more brownie points than i will!" groaned Danny.

"Ok, now you got me worried," laughed Jamie.

"I promise, would i do that to you?" laughed Danny

"Yes!" replied Jamie as he hung up.

"What did your brother want?" asked Mary as Jamie returned to the kitchen and his books.

"I don't know. He needs my help with something, though what i can do, i dread to think!" cringed Jamie as he looked at his mom.

"Well, i'm sure he'll appreciate the help, just tell him from me that i'm not picking you up from the hospital if it goes wrong!" smiled Mary as she lovingly stroked her son's face. Jamie smirked and went back to his studies.

The next morning Jamie was sitting on the wall waiting for his brother to appear and as usual he was running "a few minutes late". Jamie was reading a text from his friend Toni when Danny finally pulled up. He sat watching his little brother giggling and replying his text and thought it was about time he asked Toni on a date. He knew it was Toni just by Jamie's demeanour. He honked his horn and startled Jamie.

"Hey! Who you messaging?" he smirked, even though he knew full well.

"Toni. She's stuck at the zoo with her cousins and Louis' driving her nuts!" grinned Jamie.

"Ask the girl out!" smiled Danny as he let Jamie put on his seatbelt before pulling away from the house.

"She's a friend, Danny" scoffed Jamie, as he blushed to his roots. Danny knew better than to tease his little brother right now as he really needed his help. "So, what d'ya need me for?"

"You gotta help me pick a gift for Linda. It's her birthday and i want it to be right. I got an idea but i need someone else's opinion. And as you and Linda are as thick as thieves when she's round for dinner, i thought you would have the best intuition." Shrugged Danny.

"Oookkayy?" queried Jamie as he looked ahead at the road into town.

The journey in was spent discussing Danny's week and what collars he made. Jamie told him about his week school and how Zac had received yet another suspension from the principal, this time for smoking a joint in the locker room.

"That kid is on the fast track to a jail sentence," muttered Danny. "At least you had the sense to drop him in junior school."

"For once, i agree! He's been bragging about spying on the cheerleaders as they get changed," smirked Jamie. Danny looked at him. "I haven't, i promise! Knowing my luck, i'd be the one to get caught! And after hearing what Grandma Betty did to you after you were captured watching the cheerleaders, i don't plan to follow that Reagan tradition!"

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" grinned Danny, bashfully.

"Are you blushing?" laughed Jamie as he watched his brother squirm.

"I'm not blushing! It's hot in the car," muttered Danny as he opened his window. Jamie continued to laugh at his brother.

They parked the car at the chosen shopping mall of Danny's choice and he led Jamie to the store for Linda's gift. Jamie stalled outside the display window.

"Danny? Are looking for a ring for Linda?" he stammered.

Danny shrugged and grinned, nervously. Jamie whistled.

"You want my help to choose the ring? Man, Danny...I..." stammered Jamie as he followed his brother into the store.

"I don't want to get the wrong thing. I mean, she's a nurse so it can't be too big or flashy. And it needs to fit Linda perfectly." He muttered as he looked through the display cases.

"Danny, i can't help you do that. It's a personal thing. I can tell you what i'd get for a girl..." Danny looked at his brother and grinned. "Don't go there, Danny!"

"You already been thinking about a ring and you don't even have a girl!" smirked Danny.

"Do you want my help or shall i just catch the bus home?" retorted Jamie.

"Oh not a lover's quarrel?" came a camp voice. The two Reagans jumped as they turned and faced the sales clerk.

"No, my little brother here is bailing on me!" snarled Danny as tried to control his temper.

"I'm here aren't ?" growled Jamie.

"Now, now, now, my lovlies. I think it's sweet that you would ask your little brother's opinion. I take it your girl is well liked within your family?" smiled the clerk.

"Yes, yes she is. She's special, we often wonder what it is she see's in my brother!" quipped Jamie.

"Well, he's a fine specimen and a cop too! I noticed the bulge in your pocket!" winked the flirty clerk. Jamie had to stifle his laughter as he watched Danny squirm.

"If you like that you should see his gun!" retorted Jamie as he looked innocently at his brother. Ohh, if looks could kill.

"I'll take your word for it young man! Now, shall we look for the ring?" giggled the clerk as he fished out a tray of diamond rings.

Danny was ready to kill Jamie but he knew he'd get him back when it came to his turn to propose to a girl!

"How bout this one?" asked Danny as he picked up a small cluster ring. Both Jamie and the clerk, Stevie, shook their heads. Danny shrugged and went back to the tray. As he did that, Jamie had a look over other displays.

"Officer, your girl has to wear this for the rest of her days. My darling mummy just loved her diamonds but, she said, the ring forever has to last as long as the sparkle in the eye does!" cooed Stevie.

Then Jamie saw it. It was perfect. It was small but subtle, and had a sparkle that reminded him of Linda's eyes. "Hey Danny, how bout this one?"

Danny and Stevie joined Jamie by the new counter. Stevie took out the tray and Danny's eyes immediately found the ring Jamie had pointed too. It was perfect.

"It's Linda. Thanks kid. Thanks," he smiled proudly. Stevie clapped his hands in glee.

"When you set the date, you come back to my little store here and i'll give you a discount on the wedding rings," beamed Stevie.

"Deal!" laughed Danny as he handed over his card and Stevie went to gift wrap the ring box. Turning to Jamie, he put his hand on his shoulder and said proudly, "I owe you one. It's perfect. I guess you do know Linda better than me! Just don't go making any plans to move in on my girl!"

"It's ok Danny. I'll find my girl, and when i do...You keep _your_ hands off her!" grinned Jamie.

"Here you are, Sir. And all the best, i hope to see you back here in time," smiled Stevie as he bade them farewell.

"I need a beer!" Groaned Danny.

"No alcohol till after you propose...What's your plan for that?" asked Jamie as he slapped his brother's back.

"Plan? I gotta plan it? Why can't i just give her the ring?" panicked Danny. Jamie stopped walking and looked at his brother, "What?"

"How did you ever get her to go out with you?" asked Jamie, shocked.

"Why my perfect charm and unique style," smiled Danny as he held his arms open. "That and my dance moves!"

"Ok, now i'm definitely getting the bus home!" laughed Jamie as he tried to make his escape but was too slow and was grabbed by Danny who in turn began his tickle attack.

The next day after church the family and Linda had congregated back at the Reagan house and Danny was hovering (hiding) in the kitchen and getting in everyone's way.

"Daniel, Will you move! Go and watch the game," instructed Mary as she pushed her eldest away from the sink.

"Danny, go and sit with Linda. It's her birthday and she looks upset over something. Did you forget to get her gift?" scoffed Erin.

"No. I got her a gift, didn't i get Linda a gift, Jamie?" said Danny as he watched his brother raid the fridge for a soda.

"You not given it to her yet? I thought you were going to go with the plan?" whispered Jamie as he stood by Danny.

"What plan is this?" asked Joe as he joined the conversation. The women were too busy to notice the boys talking. Just then Linda came into the kitchen.

"Can i give you a hand Mrs Reagan?" She offered.

"Thank you Linda. And it's time you called me Mary," smiled Mary, "And no, it's you're birthday so you go put your feet up and Danny will get you a glass of wine, won't you Danny?"

"Sure, honey. One glass of wine coming up..." nodded Danny as he walked to the fridge.

"Linda, did you get any nice gifts today?" asked Joe, looking at Danny.

"I got a lovely brooch from Jamie and Erin and John gave me some gift vouchers for the spa i like in town. But i'm still waiting for my parents' gift. They said i would get it tomorrow when they get back into town," she smiled as she picked at the fruit bowl.

"Danny? What did you get Linda?" asked Betty, smiling. Danny looked at his grandmother then to Linda who was standing patiently looking at her boyfriend.

Silence.

"Danny?" muttered Joe as he looked at him and saw that he was frozen in fear.

"Hey, Danny? Ask her!" whispered Jamie as he nudged his brother.

"Wha...?" stammered Danny as he came out of his trance. Jamie nodded his head towards Linda. Danny, panicked and ran for the dining room. Everyone followed.

"Daniel? What's going on?" called Betty as she caught her grandson by the large table. Frank, Henry and John [Boyle] were discussing politics at the table so were also alerted.

Danny took a deep breath and looked for Jamie.

"I think you're going to need this!" he whispered as he passed the gift to Danny and stood behind his brother. Joe noticing the small box grinned and took up position on Danny's other side.

"Ahem, Linda would you come over here a second," pleaded Danny. Linda duly obliged.

"I'm sorry i didn't get you a birthday gift..." started Danny. Erin gasped and was about to snap at her brother when he held his hand up to silence her.

"I didn't get you a birthday gift as i wanted to give you something else today. Would you marry me?" asked Danny as he slowly got on one knee and held the wrapped box in his open hand.

"It helps if you actually have the box open so she can see the ring" muttered Henry.

"POP!" hissed frank as he and everyone else rolled their eyes at the fact someone else other than Linda spoke first.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" cried Linda as she threw her arms around Danny and squealed really loudly as he lifted her up and spun her round.

"About time too!" chorused Joe and Jamie as Danny just grinned goofily as Linda covered him in kisses.


	11. Chapter 11

**hey all! Can't believe its taken me this long to get an update done! apologies for the delay! but only 7 weeks to go to the new season! I can't wait!**

**enjoy and don't forget to review and i'll get back again soon! xx**

High school days are full of fun, excitement and new challenges. One of them being, having to live up to older siblings and to find the right niche in the family business. Not easy at the best of times but when you're a Reagan, it's even harder!

"Master Reagan!" called the stern voice of Father Donavan from the classroom doorway.

"Oh cripes!" groaned Jackson Michaels as he turned to look at his best friend. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, i swear!" whispered Jamie as he looked back at his friend.

"Master Reagan! I'm waiting!" said Father Donavan, impatiently.

"Yes Father. Coming Father." Replied Jamie, automatically as he gathered his books and followed the head teacher of St Brendan's High School back to his office.

All the time it took to go from the home room to the head teacher's office was taken in silence. No-one who happened to be in the corridor at this time would've believed this sight. Jameson Reagan going to the Principle's office? Never. Jameson Reagan had NEVER EVER been sent to or summoned to this particular horror before in all the time he'd attended St Brendan's. Why now? What had he done?

"Take a seat Master Reagan," coughed Father Donavan as he walked round his desk.

"If it's all the same i'd like to stay standing," retorted Jamie, slightly defensively.

"Now my boy, i'm afraid i have some news for you and i think it would be better for you to take a seat," announced the stocky priest.

"Father, i cannot think of anything that i have done in this school that is wrong. I know that i have to live with my name but i swear to you i have done absolutely nothing..." quailed Jamie in a sudden rush.

"Now hold your horses young man. You've not done a thing wrong...I merely have some news for you and i think it best that you sit down," smiled Father Donavan a little more softly.

"Is it my dad? Is he okay? Has he been hurt on the job?" panicked Jamie. Again the priest held up his hands to calm the young man.

"He is fine. He wanted me to tell you that your brother's flight has been delayed and that he won't be returning today. I understand that Danny is supposed to be back from Iraq today?" sighed Father Donavan.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be home on leave. Why was his flight delayed? Is he okay? He hasn't been hurt has he?" gasped Jamie, getting into a real panic now.

"We don't know Jamie," said a calm voice behind him. There, standing in his newly pressed NYPD uniform was Joe.

"Joe? Where's Danny? He said he'd be home for graduation tomorrow," whispered Jamie.

"I know, kid. But he's a marine right now. Grandpa is trying to find out for us. Dad asked me to come collect you," sighed Joe. Then turning to the priest he asked, "Permission to take Jamie home, Father?"

"Given the circumstances, of course. Jamie, as Valiant Victorious, i pray that we will still see you for Graduation tomorrow." Smiled the priest kindly.

"I don't know Father, i need to be there for when Danny gets home," answered Jamie.

"You'll not be missing your high school graduation, Jamie. Danny would never forgive himself for that," said Joe as he pulled his little brother from the office.

"How can i go when he's not here? He said he'd be there?" snapped Jamie, disappointedly.

"Hey kid," smiled Tony Renzulli, Joe's TO.

"C'mon, Renzulli's driving us both home!" smirked Joe as he opened the back passenger door of the radio car.

"Great! Now everyone sees me being bundled into a cop car! Wonderful!" groaned Jamie.

"Why don't you sit up front with me kid? I'll let you play with the lights!" he teased.

"How can you turn that offer down?" grinned Joe as he took Jamie's backpack and jumped into the back of the car.

"So kid, Joe tells me you're doing pre-law at John Jay college in the fall. What not following the family business?" asked Renzulli.

"Ah, i guess there are enough Reagans in the NYPD for now. I think the law could use another in the courtroom" shrugged Jamie. Just then a 10-13 call came in over the radio and Renzulli glanced over his shoulder to his rookie.

"You gotta answer that. I'll jump out..." offered Jamie.

"No you won't! You can come with us but stay in the car, kid. You got it?" smirked Renzulli as he spun the wheel and the vehicle did a complete 180 turn and rushed off to answer the call.

Jamie threw his hands out to catch the dashboard as the car took corners on two wheels and ran every light they passed. His heart was jumping and his blood pumping. There was a strange taste in his mouth as he watched other patrol and radio cars come out from side streets and join the rush.

"Hold on!" shouted Renzulli as he slammed on the brakes. "Stay here kid!" Joe and Renzulli jumped out of the car and pulled their service weapons as they rushed to their colleagues' aid.

Jamie had never been in a radio car when a call like this had come through before. The adrenaline was surging through his veins as he watched the situation unfold in front of his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he was out of the car and walking towards the chaos.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID?" yelled an officer as he watched Jamie walk into the scene. Joe spun round and found his brother being pulled to the ground by several officers.

"What are you doing? I thought we told you to stay in the car?" hissed Joe.

"Sorry, but i wanted to see what was going on. You and Danny always got the good stuff on the ride-a-longs with dad. I never did," explained Jamie.

"There's a reason for that! You ain't going to be a cop," sighed Joe. "Now will you go back to the car?"

"No. No i won't," retorted Jamie.

"Jamie. Now's not the time to take a hissy fit!" glared Joe as he grabbed Jamie's arm.

"Joe...Please?" begged Jamie.

Joe sighed. He knew that Jamie hadn't gotten the same amount of NYPD joyrides that he and Danny got on account of their mother being so determined for him NOT to join the force, that he relented and allowed his brother to observe.

"If you tell dad i'm gonna personally see to it that you see a different view of the justice system," muttered Joe as he smiled at his brother. Jamie grinned and nodded his assurance to Joe.

Several hours later, Jamie and Joe finally made it back to the family house in Bay Ridge, Brooklyn. Not only had their mother been worried sick about Danny, she'd nearly had a heart attack when she heard that Jamie had gone to a 10-13 call with Joe.

"I didn't tell her! Honest!" squealed Jamie as he ducked for cover as Joe through his school bag.

"Actually i told her," came a sheepish voice. As the two Reagan boys looked behind them, there was their father holding three bottles of beer.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Joe.

"It slipped out!" shrugged Frank.

"Since when do you let anything slip out?" grinned Jamie as he took a bottle of beer and slumped on the sofa.

"You're mother has had a trying day. Danny's ok before you ask. He won't make it home in time for your graduation tomorrow but he will be home by Sunday," reassured Frank as he looked at his youngest.

Jamie went up to his room that night feeling uncomfortable about his graduation the next day. He was restless and slept very little. He was awake and wondering the house at 4am when Joe joined him in the kitchen.

"I was never this nervous before graduation," he teased as he poured them both some milk.

"It's not graduation. It's college. It's Danny. It's... I don't want to disappoint anyone Joe..." muttered Jamie as he sat at the table.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" smiled Joe.

"I don't want to do it, Joe. I don't" he sobbed.

"Do what?" panicked Joe

"Law. I don't wanna do law anymore," sighed Jamie with a very heavy heart.

"But Jamie, you wanted it..." mumbled Joe.

"No, Mom wanted it. I just went along to keep her happy," replied Jamie.

"Well, what d'you want to do?" asked Joe. Jamie looked up and into his brother's eyes. Joe knew that look. "Jamie? You can't be serious?"

"With all heart i want it," answered Jamie quietly.

"Mom will kill you," whispered Joe.

"So will Danny, dad, Erin, you name them they will never forgive me. I wanna be a cop, Joe. It's in my blood..."

"I know. I know it is kid," sighed Joe as he slapped Jamie's shoulder. "I have no idea how we're going to resolve that but we'll get you there, i promise"

"Thanks Joe," beamed Jamie.


	12. Chapter 12

**another update! my my my! things are getting away with me now! lol!**

**not really a happy chapter but its part of my storyline...it'll cheer up! for those who have read my other stories will have some idea where this falls.**

**don't forget to read and review as they really really help. xx**

When someone you care about is lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines to keep them alive, how is it not possible to feel guilt? That it should be you in that bed and not this wonderful person who has loved you unconditionally since the day you met? Life was unfair.

"Hey, Jamie? Hey kid?" said the soft tones. "Jamie?"

Jamie was looking out of the hospital window of King's General. Looking? No starring. And at nothing in particular. He was breathing heavily against the glass that it kept fogging up. Again the voice spoke, "Jamie"

"Yeah Joe?" he sighed wearily.

"You ok?" asked Joe as he came to stand next to his brother with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"I feel numb. I don't know what i feel," he sniffed as he fought back his tears.

"She's in good hands. Linda's looking after her..." offered Joe.

"I should've been there! I was late! I'm never late for her!" he shouted.

"Jamie, your class ran late. She'll understand." Soothed Danny, walking into the waiting room.

"You don't understand!" he snapped and dropped the coffee cup Joe had given him and ran out into the corridor.

"Jamie?" exclaimed Danny and Joe in unison.

"I got it boys," sighed Henry Reagan as he held up his hand to halt his two older grandsons from following their brother. Danny and Joe were about to protest but Henry had already moved to follow Jamie down the long dark corridor.

"It wasn't his fault," sighed Joe as he turned to his oldest sibling.

"We know it, and she'll know it but it won't help Jamie right now. He's so guilt ridden nothing is going to get through to him, no matter what we say. She's hanging on and she's always been strong. We have to pray she has the strength to stay with us," sighed Danny as he flopped onto the bench.

"How did he get there? I mean, he wasn't supposed to be there. At least now he's where he should be!" spat Joe as he sat with his brother.

"And he's not going anywhere we can't find him. It will be ok, i just hope Jamie can see that," said Danny quietly.

Meanwhile Henry had caught up with Jamie in the hospital chapel. "Jamie? You wanna talk about?"

"No, Gramps, i don't. I can't. It's not fair to her, i promised," sniffed the youngest Reagan.

"Jamie, you can't hold it in, you'll explode, son." Smiled Henry kindly, sitting on the chair beside his grandson.

"I  
promised," he sobbed as he dropped his head into his hands.

"There are some secrets you can't keep to yourself, you have to share them with someone." Encouraged Henry.

"I'm sharing it with her. She told me, she trusts me to keep it. I have to. Now i know why she kept it hidden, i have to keep that promise," he sobbed.

Henry moved silently and grabbed his grandson solidly in his arms and let the young man break his heart into his shirt.

After an hour or so, Jamie seemed to fall asleep in his grandfather's embrace but it was no means a settled sleep. Jamie was plagued by dreams that were making him shout out and throw his fists at his grandfather, "Get off her! She's hurt! Let me go, i have to help! Joe! Danny! She's down! Get a bus! Get a bus!" he screamed.

"Jamie! Jamie! Wake up, kid! Wake up!" pleaded Henry as he tried to bring Jamie back to the land of the awake.

"Wha... What? What's wrong, grandpa? Has something happened?" panicked Jamie as he struggled to sit up.

"You were dreaming, kiddo. And it appears to have been a nasty one at that. What's running through your brain Jamie?" pleaded Henry. "And don't give me all that promise crap! I need to know, i need to help you. If not me, then tell Joe or Danny. You have to speak to someone."

"I can't. I've let you down. You'll be disappointed. I never...She never..." stammered Jamie as he fought back new tears.

"Jamie, Oni is on that machine trying to keep her alive. She suffered major head trauma and severe haemorrhaging. The attack alone will keep Louis in jail for a very long time. Now, please tell me what's going on?" sighed Henry.

Jamie looked to the Virgin Mary before closing his eyes and whispered, "Forgive me. Forgive us"

"Jamie?" prompted Henry.

"Oni was pregnant." Whispered Jamie, turning his eyes to meet those of his grandfather.

"What? Louis?" stammered Henry, shocked.

Jamie shook his head, "No. Me."

"Ja...Jamie?" gasped Henry.

"She told me just as i got to her after Danny and Joe arrived to help. She didn't want to tell me because she didn't want me giving up college. That and the fact she's still only 16. Grandpa, we never meant for it to happen, it...It just did. Please don't tell anyone i told you. She's scared as it is. I wish it was me in that bed so she didn't have to feel that pain," cried Jamie.

Henry stood and paced the chapel as Jamie sat looking at his hands and avoiding his grandfather's eyes whenever they turned on him.

"Jamie. What about her parents? Did they know?" asked Henry.

"No sir. She only whispered to me but i'm guessing the doctors would've told them by now. Louis is getting the blame as he's done it to her before but...I don't know what to do? I want to protect Oni, i can't let him hurt her..." replied Jamie, ashamed.

"Now you listen to me. This hasn't ruined your career chances. You two were meant for each other. Louis is getting all that he deserves after the hell he's put that girl through. You need to be there for her," smiled Henry.

"Gramps, it was one night. We've hardly seen each other since due to our studies. She's my best friend..." shrugged Jamie.

"Then stay close to her now. I'll carry the weight of this for you both, no-one need know but us," instructed Henry. Jamie was about to protest but Henry silenced him with his glare, "No, Jamie. You're family and as the head of that family, i take responsiblitiy."

"Why?" stammered Jamie.

"Because i should've put him away years ago but i let that wonderful young lady talk me out of it because she said she could handle the monster. Well, after today, she needn't worry anymore. He's gonna have the book thrown at him in all directions!" gruffed Henry as he pulled his grandson into a tight embrace.

"Here you are!" exclaimed Frank as he opened the chapel door and found his father and son in a big hug. "She's waking up, calling for you, Jamie"

"She is? She's gonna be ok?" stammered Jamie as he jumped apart from his grandfather.

"She's very weak and her recovery is going to take a bit of time but it looks like she'll be alright," smiled Frank, confidently.

"Thank god!" exclaimed Jamie as he rushed at his father, hugging him quickly before heading towards the door. As he got there, he turned suddenly and looked to Henry with panic in his eyes.

Henry smiled and waved him away, "It's covered kid. It's gonna be ok"

"Mind telling me what that was all about pops?" queried Frank as he turned to his father.

Henry shrugged and winked back, "Nope!"


	13. Chapter 13

**another update! This wasn't what I had planned but it kinda got out of control and I apologise now if it offends. We all know what a double threat Danny and Jamie could be together but what of the TRIPLE threat? Danny, Joe and Jamie? Together? And Drunk?!**

**Enjoy**

It's great to let your hair down and relax. Not a care in the world to dampen your day...It might dampen the next day but never the day you want it to.

"Ooops" whispered the voice.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake them up..." said another, a little louder.

"Any louder and the whole neighbourhood will be awake..." quipped the third.

"Hic! Sssorrry..." giggled the first as he tried to put his key in the door, "It won't fit, hee hee!"

"Lemme try mine...Hic!" smirked the second.

"You forgot yours! I got mine...Move.." slurred the third.

"Watch it!" giggled Jamie as he fell off the top step in front of the door.

"Timber!" laughed Joe as he caught his brother and fell with him.

"My key don't fit. Let's go round the back" suggested Danny.

Ha ha! Wheeee!" giggled Jamie as he spun around the front garden.

"Having fun?" laughed Joe as he took Jamie's arms.

"Fabulous! Care to dance?" asked Jamie as he and Joe took their positions and started humming the Blue Danube and waltzing around the garden.

"Will you two pack it in!" smirked Danny as he slipped on the grass.

"Oh, Danny's jealous. I...I think..i'd..Hic..better dance...hic...with him tonight...Hic...Joe. You know..Hic he hates to be left..Hic...out!" slurred Jamie as he left Joe and staggered to Danny.

"Oh, now you wanna dance?" huffed Danny. "You didn't want to dance with me earlier! You're just a tramp!"

"Shame on you, little bro! Danny's sensitive...Hee hee!" chortled Joe as they all skipped to the back door.

"I had fun tonight!...Why haven't we done this before?" asked Jamie, getting maudlin. "I loves you..."

"Okay...That last tequila shot was a bad idea, Danny!" giggled Joe as he felt the force of Jamie's sudden embrace.

"Nah! He's gotta get ready for the heavy stuff," sighed Danny as he tried the back door, "Oh! It's open!"

"I'm hungry!" announced Jamie. "Who wants food?"

"What d'you plan on doing?" laughed Joe as he went to the fridge and got a beer each for them.

"I dunno! I can't cook! It can't be that hard, can it?" slurred Jamie as he headed for the oven.

"It's Claude from the Muppets!" teased Danny as he tried to sit on the breakfast bar stool...And missed.

"Ooopsy! Danny? Why are you on the floor?" Asked Jamie.

"I fell off the stool, dummy?" quipped Danny.

"Why?" asked Jamie, seriously. "It didn't move and it's not like you have a small butt! I mean you got a big butt!"

"What? Jamie?" exclaimed Joe.

"Big tackle too! Bet Linda's impressed... OWWWW! What did you do that for?" cried Jamie as he rubbed his ear.

"Let's just say it's not nice to discuss...Ouch! Danny!" yelped Joe.

"Linda's very happy thank you very much! At least she know's what's in _my_ package, if you catch my drift!" winked Danny.

"Gross! TMI! TMI!" groaned Jamie.

"Say's the guy that brought it up in the first place!" laughed Danny.

"Has he ever had it up?!" teased Joe as he sat next to Danny on the floor.

Jamie pulled himself up and straightened his jeans, "I'll have you know...I have! And i'm very impressive!"

"Ohhh! Jamie's _impressive_, Danny!" winked Joe.

"Toni thought so!" grinned Jamie.

"TONI?" exclaimed Danny and Joe in unison. Jamie blushed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? After that?! Are you outta your mind?" choked Joe as he stumbled to his feet.

"Toni? Toni Renzulli? Seriously?" squealed Danny, making Joe and Jamie look at him in disgust.

"You squeal like a girl!" giggled Jamie as he went back to the oven.

"Here, another scotch is what you need. If i knew you'd spill the goods this easily, i would've plied you with alcohol sooner!" joked Danny.

"I'm not a cheap date, i'll have you know!" retorted Jamie as he stumbled back to the table.

"Oh no! Never thought that! Here, for this we need the good stuff!" announced Joe as he swayed back from the front room with their father's best scotch.

"Well..." Jamie began as they continued to drink and gossip into the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Mary as she came into the kitchen at six the following morning.

The sight that met her eyes was one she thought she'd never see. Her three sons were sprawled over the kitchen floor, the table and the worktop. Between them there was debris consisting of bottles, plates and food everywhere.

"DANIEL FRANCIS REAGAN!" she screamed.

"Whaaa?" groaned son number one.

"Maa..." groaned son number two.

"I'm awake...I think," moaned Jamie, before turning and, "Arghhhh!"

Both Danny and Joe burst into hysterics s they watched their little brother roll off the kitchen table.

"What in God's name are you playing at?!" yelled Mary as she pulled Danny off the floor. "You were supposed to be watching your brother,"

"I was. We were." Groaned Joe as he gingerly sat up from the worktop.

"Looks like it!" smirked Erin as she walked into the kitchen with Nicky toddling in behind her.

"Uncle Jammie!" she squealed. Jamie groaned.

"It's your turn to babysit Nicky!" mocked Danny as he tried to open his eyes.

"I don't feel so good," groaned Jamie as he pulled himself up and staggered to the bathroom.

"My scotch? You drank my scotch?" wailed Frank. Danny and Joe looked at each other before laughing.

"You sound like a girl, Francis," retorted Henry as he walked into the house. "What's going on?"

"These boys got drunk last night and took Jamie along for the ride!" huffed Mary, unimpressed.

"Look, He was upset about Toni leaving and he...he..."Joe started giggling as the previous night's conversation came into view. Danny saw the light bulb and started laughing too.

"You wanna tell us what's so funny?" asked Frank as he stood firm.

"Nope. It's cool" sniggered Danny.

"Someone tell me this feeling goes away?" pleaded Jamie as he collapsed on the sofa.

"Looks like his hangover's are just as _impressive_ as the other _impressive_ attribute he has?" winked Danny.

"Now that's _impressive_!" smirked Joe as Jamie groaned and hid his head under a pillow.

"What are you two on about?" asked Henry.

"Nothing!" mumbled Jamie from under the pillow.

Henry rounded on the older two who grinned innocently and staggered out of the kitchen and jumped on their baby brother on the sofa.

"You know, with your _impressive_ qualities there are plenty of girls who'd like to have a go," whispered Danny.

"Oh my God! What did say last night?" groaned Jamie as he tried to squirm further under the pillow.

"Hey, our secret! Promise!" teased Danny as he pulled the pillow from Jamie.

"You promise?" he sighed sadly.

"Hey, kid. We had a look and i have to admit! You beat me!" grinned Danny as Joe sat sniggering at the other end of the sofa.

"DANNY!" yelled Jamie as he threw the pillow at his brother in mock disgust before all three were in the throes of a major pillow fight.

"Okay, what did we just miss?" asked Erin as the rest of the family stood by and watched.

"Might be safest we don't know," replied Mary.


	14. Chapter 14

**its not the best but ive been fighting laryngitis this weekend. don't forget to r&r!**

It's a real pain in the butt when you get ill. No one likes it. It can be uncomfortable and irritating and that's just from the mothering! But then again, what can you do when you're confined to your old room and bed? It's good to get visitors...

"Hey, kid," smiled Danny as he entered Jamie's room with a smug grin and a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey," croaked Jamie as he tried to sit up in his bed.

"Take it easy, Jay. That infection took hold of you badly," sighed Danny as he rushed to his brother's aid.

"Dan..." Jamie tried to protest but he collapsed into a coughing fit as his chest spasmed and wheezed.

"Man! What possessed you to go out in that weather yesterday?" asked Danny as he sorted Jamie's pillows.

"You and Linda were busy. I promised Jack i'd get the lights on your house done for you," wheezed Jamie as he squinted at his brother.

"I would've gotten to them eventually! Joe was going to help this weekend," smiled Danny.

"Ah, but he doesn't like climbing on your roof and besides, it's Christmas tomorrow!" smiled Jamie.

"Can't think why?" grinned Danny as he remembered the reason. "What did you do to him? I mean, he fell _off_ the roof"

"All i did was sneak up on him and say "Hi"" sniggered Jamie, making him cough badly once again.

"Jamie. You gotta take it easy." Sighed Danny as he passed a fresh glass of water to his brother.

"I'm home for the holidays, i gotta do something. I'm up to date with the books and study. I need to keep busy," he wheezed.

"What you gotta do is get better. My boys want to see their uncle this Christmas!" instructed Danny.

"With you and Joe constantly in and out of this room the boy will never get peace to get better. And i'm watching you Daniel Henry Reagan," came the stern but soft tones of Betty Reagan.

"What did i do?" scoffed Danny.

"I'll have you know i'm your grandmother not an idiot!" she mocked as she slapped her eldest grandson out of the way to get to her youngest.

"Grandma!" groaned Jamie as he was smothered by her kisses. Danny stood back and laughed. "Like you're a help?"

"Hey! Who am i to get in the way of Grandma Betty?" he smiled as he bowed out of the room.

"Traitor," growled Jamie as he fought his grandmother's administrations.

"How's the patient?" asked Linda as Danny came into the kitchen.

"Fighting off Grandma Betty," giggled Danny as he picked up his youngest son from his high chair.

"And you backed out?" laughed Frank as he drank his coffee.

"Would you argue with her while she straightened your sheets?" asked Danny, cleaning Sean's face.

"Not without the full backup of EMT and SWAT!" admitted Henry as he came into the kitchen.

"Commissioner Reagan. You're home early." Smiled Mary as she kissed her father in law.

Henry smiled fondly at Mary with sad eyes that no one saw but Frank.

"You wanna go in the den, pops?" offered Frank as he stood up. Henry nodded and they walked through the house.

"He doesn't look happy. What did you do, Danny?" asked Joe as he came into the house with his girlfriend, Angie.

"Now why does it have to be me?" asked Danny, defensively.

"Because you're you?" offered Erin as she came into the kitchen with Nicky running behind her with a large bag trailing at her feet.

"Thanks, sis!" smirked Danny as he gave Sean to Linda and picked up his niece.

"Are you in trouble again, Uncle Danny?" asked the big brown eyed girl.

"Nope. I'm never in trouble!" replied Danny quickly...followed by a fit of coughing from the many family members standing in the kitchen.

"What's this? You all catching Jamie's cold?" demanded Betty on her return. Everyone stopped coughing and got to work on the Christmas preparations.

"Are you sure this is what you want, pop?" asked Frank as he handed his father a glass of scotch.

"I don't have a choice, son. I think it's time. You know that your mother hasn't been keeping the best of health lately but she's so stubborn. I've had a good run. It's time for someone else to take on the mayor. By the New Year, i will just be Henry Reagan, retired PC of the NYPD. And yes, your mother knows," sighed Henry as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Well, you were a great boss, pops!" smiled Frank as he saluted his father. Henry scoffed and returned the toast.

"Jamie? You awake, kid?" whispered Joe as he crept into his brother's room.

"No, i'm asleep! What is it, Joe?" croaked Jamie as he looked at his clock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to tell you my news before the others tomorrow," smiled Joe as he sat on the end of the bed.

"What's so important that you can't wait? At 330 am?" coughed Jamie as he struggled to sit up.

"I got it! I got it! I made Detective!" announced Joe, bouncing on Jamie's bed.

"That's great, Joe! Why haven't you told the others?" smiled Jamie.

"I wanted to tell them at lunch. I wanted to tell you in case you aren't well enough to join the family," shrugged Joe.

"No cold is going to keep me from Christmas lunch!" insisted Jamie as he hugged his brother with pride.

"Take it easy, kid! I'll see ya in the morning!" smiled Joe as he headed back out the door.

"Hey, Joe," called Jamie.

"What?"

"It is morning!" smiled Jamie as he lay back down again.

Not long after Joe had left Jamie's room, another member crept in to see him, "How ya doin' kid?"

"Gramps? What's up?" yawned Jamie.

"Sorry, kid. Can't sleep. I heard Joe was in. He tell you his news?" smiled Henry.

"You know?" grinned Jamie.

"I'm still the Police Commissioner," he chuckled gruffly.

"Still, gramps?" questioned Jamie.

"I'm resigning before the New Year. I was planning on telling the rest of the family at lunch. And yes, your father knows," sighed the elderly man.

"What does Grandma say?" asked Jamie.

"Oh, i think she don't mind. You wanna get a scotch? My shout," offered Henry as he opened the door.

"Might as well. I ain't gonna sleep now," sighed Jamie as he climbed out of his bed and followed his grandfather to the lounge.

"Wow!" gasped Jamie as he walked into a minefield of activity.

"Just wait until you have kids," mocked Erin as she wrestled with the doll's house she and her husband had bought for Nicky.

"Gimmie a hand with this!" demanded Danny as he tried to put a bike together.

Before long, Jamie was involved with the mass production line of assembling and wrapping kids presents. He was having so much fun that he forgot he was feeling ill.

The adults had just gotten the last gift under the tree and were all in the kitchen for one last drink before hitting the sack in the hope of a few hours of sleep.

"Santa's been!" squealed Nicky as she ran down the stairs. An audible groan erupted from the kitchen.

"Were we ever this bad?" asked Jamie as he looked at his parents.

"You were the worst!" smiled Frank as he slapped his youngest on the back on his way out to greet his grandkids.

"Still is!" teased Danny as he dragged Jamie into the lounge and Christmas morning.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" grinned Joe as he followed.

"After all, every family has their own Tiny Tim!" winked Erin.

"God bless us, everyone," smiled Jamie.


	15. Chapter 15

**next chapter. not an easy one but I hope its ok!**

Death hits you hard. Friend or family, it will always be difficult to smile through the tears. But to lose so many in a short period of time is harder still. Illness is one thing but to die in the line of duty is another? Heads and hearts to be held high and strong will get even the weak through the torment.

"Have you seen him? Erin? He's not in his room," shouted Danny as he ran down the stairs.

"Where is he?" panicked Sydney as she sat down on the sofa.

"Did he say anything to you before he ran out?" Asked Erin as she turned on the young woman.

"No. We argued. He said i didn't understand and that he wanted some air. That was two hours ago. Where would he be?" sobbed Sydney.

"It's ok, he's just letting off some steam. He'll be back when he's ready," sighed Frank as he passed a glass of scotch to his future daughter-in-law.

"I'm going to look for him," snapped Danny as he pulled his jacket on and headed to the door.

"Danny" called Henry as he walked behind his grandson towards his car.

"What is it Gramps?" asked Danny as he fished out his keys.

"Go easy on him, kid. He's lost his best friend...You could say both his best friends in recent times. Don't haul him in too soon. Give him time," pleaded Henry.

"Go easy on him? Gramps, he ran off and no one has heard from him since. He's sending everyone crazy with worry. We just lost Joe, i can't lose him..." exclaimed Danny.

"I know kid. But he's lost more than you know in recent years," muttered Henry.

"What d'ya mean?" asked Danny, suspiciously.

"Only that he hurts more than he should and i'm asking you to reel that temper of yours in and be the brother he desperately needs right now," begged Henry.

"Ok. I'll do my best. Where should i be looking?" asked Danny as he opened his car.

"There are two maybe three places you could try. The graveyard is one," sighed Henry as he held the car door.

"Yeah? Where else?" demanded Danny.

"The school grounds of St Brendan's or..." stammered Henry.

"Or?" prodded Danny.

"The underside of the Brooklyn Bridge. This side of the bridge," whispered Henry before putting his hand up to silence Danny from exploding. "He goes there sometimes. It was their favourite thinking spot."

"Joe and Jamie?" exclaimed Danny.

"No. Jamie and Toni," offered Henry and Danny understood.

"I'll find him," promised Danny and he drove off into the night a left Henry to walk back inside the Reagan house and comfort his family.

Danny drove to the first two suggested areas but had no luck. He was busy talking to himself to keep himself calm as he drove to the bridge, "He won't be here. He only came here with Toni. She's not in town and he won't go there if she's not here,"

He was wrong.

"I got your call," whispered her voice as she sat behind him in their old spot.

"He's gone. He's left me too," cried Jamie quietly.

"He hasn't gone? He's still with you. Just like your mom and Grandma Betty," she smiled softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You left me?" he sobbed.

"I didn't leave you. I have to protect you, there's a difference. Dad'll have a fit if he knew i was here. So would your father," she smiled sadly.

"I won't tell. Promise!" he smiled as he tried to turn and face her.

"No you don't! It'll just make it harder," she gasped as she stopped him from facing her.

"It's not going to change anything. I just want to see you. Talk to you. Please. Help me, i'm drowning," he pleaded as he turned and fell into her arms and cried.

Danny pulled up into a parking space not too close and turned off his engine. He turned off the lights and sat in darkness to watch the two young people. He knew it was Jamie but couldn't make out the other person. He'd have to get closer but he would wait a few minutes first.

"Why? Why did he have to die? He wasn't supposed to die!" demanded Jamie as he tried to control his tears.

"It's the job. You know it comes with risks. It's why your mom never wanted you to join the academy," explained Toni as she hugged him. "It's not just that he's gone, there's something else,"

Jamie pulled away from her arms and stood by the water.

"Jamie? Tell me, please" pleaded Toni, quietly.

Danny was still watching from his car and was shocked to see that it was Toni talking to Jamie as his brother moved. Danny decided now would be the time to move from his car.

"Jamie? Jamie?" prodded Toni as she stood behind her friend, trying to figure out what was eating at him.

"You'll hate me," he whispered as he turned to look at her.

"You're joining the academy," gasped Toni as she read his face. Jamie turned away.

"Joe helped me get the application. Took me for the test and picked up my results. We were going to tell the family after graduation. I wanna be a cop. I wanna honur my brother Oni, i wanna make him proud," cried Jamie.

"You always made Joe proud," whispered Toni, taking Jamie into her arms once more.

"I wanna make my family proud but they are gonna be so disappointed," he sobbed.

"They will be proud of you no matter what you do. You're a Reagan, Jamie," replied Toni as she tried to comfort him.

"We'll always be proud of you," said Danny as he approached the young couple.

"Danny?" exclaimed Toni as they jumped apart.

"How? What?" stammered Jamie angrily.

"It's ok, kid. I'm not here to fight. We were worried about you. You ran off and we...we...You scared us, kid" stammered Danny as he got closer.

"I'm not coming home yet. Sydney's mad at me. You're mad at me. I can't do anything right for you!" shouted Jamie.

"Jammie!" exclaimed Toni as she tried to step forward.

"I'm joining the academy! Don't try and stop me! Let me do this for me, please. For once, will you back me, help me?" pleaded Jamie as he looked to his big brother.

"Come home with me. Please Jamie. I'll be there with you when you tell the family. You belong with us, you're my baby brother," cried Danny.

"No! No! No!" shouted Jamie as he tried to run off. Danny went to chase after him.

"Danny, let me," pleaded Toni as she pulled the older Reagan back and went after Jamie herself.

"Jammie, you can't keep running. You have to tell them," she panted as she caught up with Jamie.

"Come with me? Please?" begged Jamie.

Toni smiled as she took his hand, "No, no, you know i can't do that. Sydney won't like that and besides, i'm not meant to be in New York."

"When are you coming home permently?" asked Jamie as he held her tightly.

"I don't know but i hope it's soon. Danny needs you. Your family needs you. Sydney needs you..."

"I need you," whispered Jamie.

"I have to let you go. I have to give you back to your family now, they need you," smiled Toni.

"She's right. We need you kid and if you want to join the academy then we'll be there for you too," said Danny as he joined them.

Jamie looked between Danny and Toni several times as he weighed up his future. "Ok"

"Ok?" smiled Toni.

"I'll go home. Danny can you drive me?" asked Jamie.

"Sure, i'll go wait for you in the car," smiled Danny as he slapped his brother's back and hugged Toni.

"Will you let me know when you get back to the city?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sure my old man will do that for me!" laughed Toni as she walked with Jamie to the car.

"I miss you. I miss Joe," he sighed.

"I know you do but you still have your family. Get going before Danny starts tooting his horn!" teased Toni.

Jamie hugged her one last time before getting into the car. As Danny pulled away, Jamie watched her in the mirror until she disappeared from sight.

"She'll be home soon, kid," promised Danny.

"I hope so, she needs rescuing too," sighed Jamie as he sat back and closed his eyes.

"Let's get you through the academy first then you can lead the rescue mission!" smiled Danny but got no response. Looking over he found his little brother asleep, "Take it, kid. You're going to need your strength."


	16. Chapter 16

**And here's another update. Not sure how much further I can go but I will keep trying. please R&R xx**

First impressions are important. They are vital when making new friends and starting new jobs even if you've known that person your whole life. Once they are out of the way you can relax a little and get on with the job at hand, learning to trust that person with your life. Sometimes it takes a certain moment to know that the trust was always there.

"Stop busting my chops Danny!" growled Jamie as he helped clear after Sunday dinner.

"I didn't say nothing!" snapped Danny as he throw his towel at his little brother.

"Are we going to have to lock you two in a cell together?" sighed Erin as she carried the last of the plates from the dining room to the kitchen.

"He started it!" sulked Jamie.

"Did not!" quipped Danny, sticking his tongue out. Jamie turned so not to let his brother notice the smile forming on his face.

"You're both acting like children!" snapped Erin.

"Are not!" retorted Jamie and Danny together. Erin raised her eyebrows.

"All i said was, that Jamie had finally lost his cherry!" grinned Danny.

"I told you, i lost it a long time ago!" winked Jamie.

"Jamie!" exclaimed Erin, shocked.

"What? It's true," grinned Jamie.

"This is not the conversation i want to be having with my little brother!" groaned Erin as she tried to walk away.

"Oh really? So when _did_ you actually lose your cherry then, sis?" beamed Danny. Erin spun around and threw the first thing to hand at her brother.

"In coming!" yelled Jamie as he and Danny ducked under the breakfast table. "Nice going, bro!"

"I forgot about her aim!" smirked Danny as they both peered out from their hiding place. "She's gone."

"I can't believe you asked her that!" laughed Jamie.

"And i still can't believe you never told us about the Blue Templar. Whoa! Hold your horses, we need to talk," said Danny calmly as he gently grabbed Jamie's arm before he could run off too.

"Danny, i said i was sorry. It's over now, can we just move on?" whispered Jamie, still ashamed of his secrecy.

"I told you. I wanted to honour Joe. I'm sorry i didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to show you i could handle it but i was wrong," sighed Jamie, hanging his head in shame.

"It's okay kid. But you gotta tell us these things. It's not a sign of weakness it's a sign of trust. That's what hurt the most, that you couldn't trust us, your own family," replied Danny as he pulled his little brother into an embrace.

"Am i interrupting anything?" mocked Erin as she came back into the room.

"Nope. We're good!" smiled Jamie as he walked over and kissed his sister before leaving his siblings together in the kitchen.

"You going to get off his back?" asked Erin.

"Never!" winked Danny with a wicked grin before following Jamie out of the kitchen. Erin looked to the heavens and smiled to herself before joining the rest of the family on their trip to the cemetery.

Two weeks after the fallout of the Blue Templar had settled, Danny called round to see his brother at his apartment, "Hey kid. Feel like getting a beer?"

"As long as i don't have to dance with you again at the end of the night!" smiled Jamie as he grabbed his coat.

"Nah! You ain't got the hips for it!" teased Danny.

"Okay, for that, you're buying all night!" laughed Jamie as they walked out of the apartment building.

"Hey Harvard!" yelled Renzulli as the two Reagan boys entered a regular NYPD haunt.

"Sarge!" smiled Jamie as he joined his supervisor.

"Let's celebrate the fact you're no longer a probationary officer!" grinned Renzulli as he ordered a round of drinks.

"Thanks Sarge!" beamed Danny as he accepted his beer. "Here's to you kid!"

"That's so corny Danny" groaned Jamie as he lifted his glass.

"You know, i...i thought i...was going to have to ...wiped your nose and hold...hold your hand everyday..but you..you...you're better than...any other...cop..i taught..." slurred Renzulli as he hugged Jamie by his shoulders.

"Sarge...you sure you're talking about my little brother here?" giggled Danny

"Hey, i'm a good...cop!" swayed Jamie as he tried to point a finger at Danny.

"Put... put...that finger away!" scoffed Danny.

"Why? I like this finger. It's fully...lo...loaded..Hic!" grinned Jamie.

"So are you!" giggled Renzulli.

"Sarge, you're...a bad influ...influ... example!" replied Danny as he tried to stand up but failed.

"Ooops! Danny...you...you're drunk!" laughed Renzulli as he and Jamie helped the detective to his feet.

"Not as bad as you!" grinned Danny. "Jamie! Jammie! What am i going to do with you?"

"Let me be and trust me...to be a good cop!" smiled Jamie as they stumbled out of the bar and onto the street.

"I gotta get home! Marie's gonna be...Hic!" slurred Renzulli.

"I wouldn't worry about mom" came a voice.

"Uh oh!" groaned Danny, Jamie and Renzulli as they slowly took in each others' gaze and turned around slowly.

"Mom, sent me to look for you," smiled the voice.

"ONI!" cheered Jamie as he flung himself at the young woman but she side-stepped just in time and he landed on the sidewalk.

"Hey, you're kissing the sidewalk buddy!" pointed Renzulli as he and Danny struggle to lift him up.

"Get in the car," sighed Toni as she opened the back passenger door.

"Okay, ma'am" slurred Danny as he and Jamie scrambled in and Renzulli stumbled to the front passenger seat.

"Thank you sweetheart," slurred Renzulli as the car pulled away and he fell into a deep sleep.

Toni drove Danny back to Staten Island and handed him over to a bemused Linda before taking her father and Jamie back to her parents' house.

Marie was able to wake Renzulli enough to get him inside and onto his bed while Toni manuvoured Jamie to the sofa.

"Take it easy, Jamie. If you break any of those figurines my mom will kill me and you!" teased Toni as she lay him down.

"Why's the room spinning?" groaned Jamie as he grabbed the side of the sofa.

"That'll be the scotch you were drinking!" laughed Toni as she helped to steady him.

"I missed you. When did you get home?" mumbled Jamie.

"Yesterday. I was supposed to be having dinner with mom and dad but he decided to have a boys night out" she mocked.

"That wasn't planned. Promise. I've never seen your old man like that before," giggled Jamie.

"I know. I forgive you. Get some sleep, you're going to feel like hell when you do wake up," sighed Toni as she stroked his hair from his face.

"I missed you," he muttered as he fell asleep while she stroked his face softly.

"I missed you too." She whispered as she sat beside him on the floor.

"Coffee Harvard?" growled Renzulli as he brought a fresh cup of the brew through from the kitchen.

"How?" muttered Jamie.

"Toni brought us home. She's off to work but she, er, left you some breakfast and a note," smiled Renzulli as he handed over an envelope!

Jamie sat up, gingerly and took both the coffee and the letter.

_"Dear Jammie,_

_Nice to see you can drink my old man under the table with style! I know that you're going to have the biggest hangover from hell right now so i'm just going to say this. _

_ Don't be late home to your father's tonight. Or you don't get cheesecake!_

_Oni xx"_

Jamie laughed then scowled, "Ow!"

"She was right about the hangover then?!" grinned Renzulli as he poured more coffee.

"How did you fair?" asked Jamie.

"Marie? She just told me not to take you back to the bar your old man took me when i finished my probationary year! She'd never forgive me and your old man will remove my strips without the use of a gun!"

"Why? What was wrong with the place?" smiled Jamie.

"It's not for nice boys like you. Besides, my Toni would perform surgery on both of us if we went there!" warned Renzulli before adding, "You're some kid, you know that? Next time you have bother like the Blue Templar, will you let me know. It's what i'm here for. Besides I don't my Toni would forgive me. She likes you, more than she'll admit too. You're a good cop with the makings of a great cop..."

"Sarge? Are you still drunk?" smirked Jamie as he saw the conversation turning in an awkward way.

"Knucklehead! I'm trying to be honest with you!"

Jamie just grinned at his mentor and friend before they starting laughing together at the absurdity of the moment.

"I trust ya. I always will," smiled Jamie. "Always."


End file.
